It Ended with a Bang
by ramenwriter15
Summary: What if Deidara was born a girl? The story of the secertly female Deidara's time in the Akatsuki and even her past. What will happen when a certian teammate Tobi discovers her secert? What will she do to protect herself? Please Read!maybe femdei/madara
1. It's a Girl!

AN: I am ramenwriter15. First of all, I must warn you that this is a fanfic where Deidara is a female. Yes, I know Deidara is a guy, I mean we've all seen his chest. I just wanted to make a what if… kinda thing. Also fans of Deidara don't get angry, I'm a big Deidara fan too, but sometimes it's okay to poke fun at your favorite characters, even if it is depressing. Anyways, please enjoy!

It Ended with a Bang Chapter 1: It's a Girl

It was a normal day in the Akatsuki's secret lair, which was a small hidden black house. Deidara, the youngest of the Akatsuki member, walked around looking at the other members. Hidan had locked himself in his room to perform a ritual, Kakuzu was out cashing in a body, Pein sated by Konan, Konan sat reading a magazine, Itachi was doing laundry, Kisame was washing the dishes, Zetsu was out of sight and finally happy Tobi ran up and gave his senpai a hug.

"Deidara-senpai!" he squealed while pressing closer. Deidara flinched and shoved the annoying teammate off.

"Don't touch me un!" Deidara shouted.

"Aww...He just loves you Deidara" joked Kisame.

"Guess you can't blame Tobi, Deidara does look like a girl" said Hidan as he poked his head out of the room he locked himself in.

"I'm not a girl!" yelled Deidara.

"Fooled me" chuckled Hidan.

Konan broke out of her comfort zone and said, "Stop teasing him"

Of course Hidan didn't talk back to Konan; he knew if he did he would have to deal with Pein's fury. Deidara in the mean time ran to the room were the clay was found. Deidara sighed while locking the door. The truth was Deidara was hiding something, a secret that Pein didn't even know. Deidara was a girl. She was born that way and will always be that way. The jokes made about her being a girl were closer than they thought. Sometimes the jokes made Deidara feel good to know that she didn't really look like a man. She did look like a girl, but she looks more so if she has makeup. Deidara feels it's better to be a man.

She slipped her coat off and took off her shirt, which revealed the wrap she used to get her chest flattened. When she undid the wrap she felt make better though now her chest was very swore. She cursed to herself when she noticed she got a little bigger.

'I'm seventeen I thought I was done growing' she thought angrily. She waited to three am until her next step.

She throw on her black clouded coat and fastened it up tightly for she didn't need the men here finding out. All Deidara wanted was a nice shower to loosen up her swore body and being clean would be nice too. Luckily no one was in the bathroom as usual. Now was the time everyone was in bed, so it shocked Deidara when she heard a voice behind her.

"What are you doing up so late" questioned Konan.

"Konan" she said in her high pitch and then changed it to her fake voice, "Showering"

Konan raised an eyebrow at Deidara, "Do you have a throat problem?"

"Yes, I think I'm getting sick" she lied.

"Get better soon then" Konan stated and walked away into her room she shared with Pein.

'That was a close one' thought Deidara. Though there was something in Deidara that wanted to tell Konan her secret. Konan was a woman, maybe she would understand. But then she could be get angry with Deidara for lying and then tell Pein. She didn't want the men to find out she was a woman because she was afraid of how they would treat her.

She snuck into the bathroom and let her coat drop, which caused her body to stiffen from the chill. She quickly covered her body in a nearby towel and snuggled into it while laying on the tile floor. Deidara stared off and just thought about the consequences of letting her secret out. The top ones being rape and loss of respect.

Automatically, Deidara got up and turned the shower on to the hottest it could get. Steam instantly filled the shower as hot water poured on the white tile floor. Deidara took her hair down and it flowed to mid-back. She didn't like to cut her hair, she liked it too much. Her long hair might be a reason why everyone jokes about her. Though she didn't care.

She stepped into the shower and let the towel drop behind. The shower was a walk in one with tiles on the floor and walls, so all Deidara had to do was to slide in. Hot water moved down her bare body causing instant relief to the swores. She closed her eyes to enjoy the relaxation and went into deep thought. Questions she didn't know popped in her head like what was it like when she was born?

~About seventeen years earlier~

There was a small hut in a town right outside the rock village. The town was known for its horrible crime rate and prostitution. If you were lucky enough to be a boy talented at ninja skills then you got to go to the rock village and become a ninja for them. Some boys didn't make it so they would have to find a living in the run down town. If you were a girl though you would be forced to make money for your family and the only way possible was to become a hooker. In this hut a woman was pregnant with her tenth child. Every one of her children had been with a different man that left her. Each child she had was a girl and they had gone out to make livings for themselves. This child was going to be different though, she just knew it. This time the father stayed by her side. He was a rock ninja and a very powerful one too. He hoped with all his heart that the child was a boy, so he could become a ninja and not have to live in this dump. This man already loved his child deeply, but the woman didn't. She would be glad if the baby was a girl, it would mean more money for her and she liked money. It was also true she was getting too old for her job and would be forced to retire soon. She groaned loudly and grabbed her huge stomach.

"Akira! The damn baby is coming!" she screamed in intense pain.

Akira, the baby's father, flinched at the choice of words this woman used to describe their child, "Okay just follow my directions and will make this go as smoothly as possible" he said while preparing to deliver the baby himself.

When the babe was finally out of the wrecked woman Akira wiped the baby of blood and slime. It was breathing! Akira was glad that his child was alive. The baby had a mop of blonde hair like his and clear blue eyes too. It made him feel better that it looked nothing like the woman that hated it. Then he saddened when he saw that the babe was a female. He wanted his baby to be safe and now as a girl that hope seemed impossible until he came up with a plan.

"Let me see the piece of trash" she panted, "What is it?"

"I want to name it" Akira said.

"Fine" she huffed, "I couldn't care less"

'I need to protect her' he thought as he cradled the baby to his chest to keep it warm.

"Deidara" he told her and wrote the name on the birth certificate he had to make. Then in the gender box he circled male.

"So it's a boy" she sighed.

"Not exactly"

"Give it!" she screamed and snatched the baby out of his arms, which caused little Deidara to cry. The angry mother checked it and confirmed, "It's a girl" she laughed, "You're going to make mommy lots of money, yes you are"

Akira folded the newly made birth certificate and put it in his pocket for keep sakes. He knew that Deidara would need it someday to get away from her crazy mother.

The mother started feeding her new money maker to shut it up. "It looks a lot like you, exactly like you actually"

"She does"

"You ain't going to leave now are you?" she asked sternly.

"No, I'll stay around, but I'll have to leave for missions" he told her, but the only reason he agreed was to care for his daughter.

"Whatever gets me money for this thing, until she's old enough to get out there" she commented rudely.

"I think that will have to wait"

Completely ignoring his comment she asked, "Why'd you give a girl a boy's name?"

"I like the name" he said, not telling her the whole truth.

"I hate it! Change it!" she demanded.

Akira couldn't allow his daughter to face harm so he yelled back, "No! Take the name or I'm leaving you and the baby!" In reality he would never leave his baby girl.

What Akira said had caused the woman to shut her yap and think for once. "Fine" she sighed in defeat, "But I'm calling her Dei"

"That's fine by me" he replied. Truthfully, Akira hated the woman who was called Kimiko the giver on the streets. His worst mistake was sleeping with her, but at the same time it was the best. If he didn't sleep with Kimiko he would have never gotten Deidara as a daughter. Now Deidara was all he lived for and the only importance. If he ever failed to protect her he could never live with himself. He watched in silence as his blonde bundle of joy drifted to sleep.

~About seventeen years later~

Deidara opened her eyes and longed to know what her birth was like. She had a feeling it wasn't a happy one. The hot water caused her to drift off again and she closed her eyes.

Then she heard the strangest thing, it sound like…footsteps! Deidara shot her eyes open and through the steam saw an orange mask wearing man with only a towel wrapped around his waist. There was Deidara standing bare in front of him. Deidara's first reaction would have been to scream, but she knew that would cause more people to come. She quickly covered her chest with her arms and thought franticly, 'I forgot to lock the door, I forgot to lock it!! Tobi knows!'

Tobi stepped forward which caused Deidara to tremble. She was afraid! Tobi's bare hand brushed against her cheek and he leaned in so close that their legs touched.

"I already knew" Tobi said in a voice that Deidara had never heard from him. Tobi then left as quickly as he came.

She was still trembling as she sunk down to the wet tile floor. Blonde hair stuck to her face and she brought her knees to her chest. Warm tears ran down her hot cheeks as she quaked harder. 'Not again, I don't want to get hurt. I don't want to do that again' she cried in her head. Deidara let the shower run till it turned cold while she cried to herself.

-End of chapter, to be continued-

AN: First chapter completed at 1:48 am. Hope you enjoyed it and I ask you if you would kindly REVIEW!!! Tell me what you thought, okay? The more reviews I get the faster I update.


	2. Roommates!

AN: Chapter two! Find out why Deidara is afraid. Enjoy!

It Ended with a Bang Chapter 2: Roommates!

Deidara didn't sleep that night after she got out of the shower. She didn't think the Tobi she knew would do anything, but in the shower she saw a whole different Tobi. She didn't know him and she didn't know what he would do to her. All she wanted was there to never be a repeat of that awful night that stays in the dark places of her mind.

~About five years earlier~

Deidara was now five years old. She sat in her very small and empty room by herself. Deidara didn't mind though she liked her room small, because all she needed was her toys and the mat she slept on. Today Deidara wore a faded blue dress and had her hair in a pony tail. Her tiny fingers moved through the clay her daddy bought her. Deidara didn't have many toys, so Deidara's father got her clay and told her she could make any toy she imagined. Deidara wasn't too good yet, but she made good spiders and butterflies. Akira thought his child was an art prodigy.

Deidara loved her daddy. He always called her Deidara and never Dei, like her mommy said. She was sad that her daddy wasn't around too much, because he had so many ninja missions. Deep in her heart she knew her daddy would rather stay with Deidara.

"Daddy doesn't like mommy" she spoke to her clay creation, "They fight a lot about me. Is it my fault?"

Deidara smashed her clay in her fist when she was done; she never liked a creation to live forever. The clay figures dying was part of the art. As her fingers squashed the clay she giggled. Deidara loved everything about clay!

"Dei-Chan" said her mother as she popped into her room. Deidara looked up at her mom.

"Give mommy a hug" she snipped and pulled Deidara into her. Deidara didn't like the smell of her mother, she smelled like smoke and rotten bread. "Hug mommy back!" she yelled. She gave her mother a hug back with the clay still in her hands.

"You're going to have fun today, Dei" her mom told her while she broke away from her.

"But mommy I already have fun with clay, yeah"

"No clay!" she said and pried it out of the little girl's hand.

Deidara saddened and reached for it.

"I said no! Stupid child!" Kimiko screamed and threw the clay at the wall.

"Yes mommy" said Deidara, who was already used to the name calling from her mother.

"I brought a friend too"

"Is it daddy, hmm?" asked Deidara.

"No it's not daddy! And don't add those stupid endings you sound like a boy!" she screamed.

"Yes mommy" said Deidara as she lowered her head.

"He's better then daddy and he wants to play"

Deidara smiled, "I like to play"

"Yes you will" her mother said while rising.

"Isn't mommy gonna play with me too?" asked Deidara.

"No, you be a good girl to your new friend" she replied while leaving.

The door slid open and an ugly looking man walked in.

"Hi, un!" smiled a cheerful Deidara. The man didn't answer as he walked toward Deidara.

"Do you like to play with clay?" asked Deidara. The man bent down next to the little girl and took her clothes off. He did the same to himself. Deidara was confused, 'Is it bath time?'

"Can we play with clay now?" asked Deidara.

"I'll tell you what we will be playing" sneered the evil man.

Outside the room, Deidara's mother heard her little girl's cries and whimpers.

"Mommy help!"

"It hurts!"

"Mommy!!!" she cried, "Save me!"

Kimiko ignored her daughter's cries and fingered the large amount of money in her hands and smirked. "Suck it up sweetie; we all go through it here"

The next thing Deidara remembered was the man leaving satisfied and her curled up in a ball whimpering. She couldn't move it hurt too badly. All Deidara wanted was her daddy. She fell asleep on the floor.

Deidara woke up and saw her daddy kneeled by her, tears stained. She was too tired to speak.

Akira was so angry with himself for not protecting her. Bruises were on her and she was stained with blood. If he knew who did this to her, he would kill him. His daughter was hurt inside and out.

"D...daddy..." chocked out Deidara.

"Shh…rest my baby" he soothed as he stroked her blonde hairs.

"I can't" she cried and tears ran out, "Stop the pain daddy"

Akira's heart broke, he couldn't help her. He wished he could stop her pain, stop her suffering. The only way was to kill her, but he couldn't do that.

"Hang on my baby" he told her and sang her to sleep. Akira really didn't want to leave his hurt child, but he had a bone to pick with her mother. He walked out of Deidara's room and up to her, the horrible wench.

"What do you want?" she sighed, twirling a cigarette in her fingers. He slapped her and she dramatically fell to the floor.

"How could you hit a woman!" she screamed with tears in her eyes.

"You're no woman! You're a monster!" he yelled and she burst into tears.

"How do you think I feel I got hurt more times than I can count!" she screamed.

"Then how can you, knowing how it feels, put your daughter through the same?" he asked.

"She's a reminder of the pain! She must be punished!" yelped the crying woman.

"It isn't her fault, put the blame on me!" he yelled for the sake of his daughter.

"I can't put you through the same pain, only her" she whispered evilly.

Akira felt like crying. If he could he would take Deidara away to the rock village, but Kimiko would only come after them. He could only protect one way.

"I put a bracelet on Deidara's wrist" he started and Kimiko looked up at him confused. "Wearing the bracelet will knock out any man that touches her and no one but her can remove it"

"But now you can't even touch her you fool!" she laughed.

"Yes, I thought about that. Only men she lets touch her can" he said, "But she must say it from the heart and not from what you tell her"

The woman gaped at him and turned angry.

"As long as I'm living the justu's effect will last"

"I hate you!" she screamed, "I HATE you!!!"

"Think of me as wish, I only care for her"

"It's not fair! Why is she loved!" screamed the enraged woman and she sunk to the floor. "You can't protect her all her life"

"Yes I can" he replied, returning to Deidara's room.

"Daddy" said a sleepy Deidara and she reached out to him, but he moved back. Deidara's eyes got teary, "Daddy, doesn't want to hug me?" Akira flinched; he couldn't hug her until she asked. "Daddy, please hug me" she whimpered and her dad hugged her tightly. "Daddy…" she smiled. Out of all her parents her father was her favorite.

"Deidara, honey see that bracelet you're wearing" he said and she looked down at the leather bracelet with her name craved in it. She nodded.

"Never take it off no matter what anyone says"

"Yes daddy" she agreed while her fingers traced the bracelet.

~About five years later~

Deidara traced the now warned out leather bracelet on her wrist. The only difference was the tongue on her hand licked it. When she was little she only had one mouth and now she has four. She grabbed her heart as a sob broke through her. The memory brought back pain that she lived with. She knew the pain would never go away.

The day light was probably shining, but Deidara couldn't tell. The hideout had no windows in it at. Konan pleaded with Pein to buy electricity, so that's all the light they had. Deidara got up and wrapped her chest down. "Time for another Akatsuki-filled day " she sighed out loud. She opened the door to hear,

"Hi Senpai!" yelled Tobi cheerfully.

Deidara screamed and fell back.

"Senpai screams funny" laughed Tobi.

"Deidara screams like a woman" laughed Hidan.

"Hidan shove it un!" growled Deidara as she brushed herself off.

"Who just screamed like a girl?" asked a drossy Itachi.

"Guess" Hidan teased.

"Tobi?" questioned Itachi.

"Tobi is a good BOY Itachi-san!" laughed Tobi.

"It was ****ing Deidara!"

Itachi just walked away, not wanting to get involved.

'Stupid prick' growled Deidara in her head as she glared at Itachi.

"Don't make fun of Tobi's senpai" pouted Tobi and he hugged Deidara.

'Oh no don't touch me perv!' "Tobi off un!" yelled Deidara with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Deidara, leader Pein wants to speak with you" said Konan behind them. Deidara kicked Tobi to the ground.

"I'm coming, yeah" she responded and followed behind Konan.

"You get teased a lot" stated Konan.

"Eh, let them" shrugged Deidara.

"You're very brave then"

"Thank you"

They walked into the room where Pein and Konan stayed. Pein sat in the back in a huge armchair. Instantly, Konan walked to his side.

"What is it you need Sama?" asked Deidara, "A mission...hmmm?"

"No"

Deidara blinked, "What then?"

"We don't have enough room anymore and Tobi has no place to stay"

"Where is this going un?" asked Deidara.

"I need you to share a room…"

"No!"

Pein looked at the blonde shocked, "Deidara be reasonable, he's your partner now, I know you don't get along, but you need to get over that"

'He doesn't understand, he'll never understand' "Please un, please don't make us share" she begged.

Pein twitched an eyebrow, "You are and that's final. Now stop acting like a bratty little kid"

Deidara looked down.

"Pein, let me talk to Deidara alone" requested Konan.

Pein look at the partner he trusted, nodded and walked out.

"Deidara look at me, because I won't repeat myself" said Konan softly. Deidara obeyed by looking at the blue-haired Akatsuki member.

"I saw today you're afraid of Tobi"

"I not afraid of that childish fool un!"

Konan ignored her commented and continued talking, "When I first was told to live here I was a little afraid too. There were so many men and I was the only female"

Deidara looked at her shocked and said, "But you have Pein to protect you"

"There was times Pein chose to go on his own and I was stuck here. I was afraid to speak or look at anyone, but I soon discovered they were a great bunch of people even if we all are criminals. I saw that none of them would do anything to hurt me. So you see Deidara I was living in a fear I thought was true and I let it cloud my judgment on them. It's only when you live out of a fear when you see a person or people for who they really are"

Deidara was astonished, she never heard Konan talk so much. Konan's words did have a lot of meaning. It was almost as Konan knew she was a woman too. 'No she couldn't know, could she?'

"Now about sharing a room with Tobi, it isn't like Pein's asking you to share a bed with him" smiled Konan.

"Yah, you're right sorry" she apologized. Konan nodded, returning to her quiet self.

"Thanks again Konan" Deidara said softly before leaving.

Konan smiled, she was glad she could help Deidara.

Later that night.

"Hey Tobi un!" she yelled at the goof who was laid on the couch, which was his current sleeping quarters. She kind of felt bad for the guy, kind of.

"Deidara-Senpai!" cheered the excited ex-ninja and he jump toward her. Deidara stepped back to avoid the hug, which caused Tobi to smash his face into the floor.

"Okay, baka you're staying with me in my room"

"Really?" perked Tobi as he sprung up.

"Did I stutter hmm?" asked a paranoid Deidara.

"Yay!" Tobi skipped with Deidara to the room and sang, "Tobi sleeps with Senpai Senpai, lalalalala"

Deidara got ticked, "Shove it!"

"Tobi like this room" laughed Tobi.

Deidara made sure to hide all of her girly items, like it mattered he already knew.

"Oh clay" Tobi shouted as he stuck his hand into one of Deidara's clay bags.

"Don't touch my stuff Tobi" she snarled and pointed to the bed across the room, "That's your bed, use it"

"Ha ha! Tobi gets his own bed!" he exclaimed as he jumped up and down on it.

"Yah, but I'm not paying for it if it breaks un" sighed Deidara as she turned her back to him laying in bed.

Silence filled the room and Deidara wondered if Tobi fell asleep. She wasn't going to sleep until he did.

"Senpai?" asked Tobi.

'Dang, I was going to sleep' "What is it Tobi, un?"

"You don't have to be afraid, I'm not going to do anything to you" Tobi said in the voice Deidara didn't know. Deidara hesitated she didn't know what to do.

"Sleep Senpai" said Tobi in his goofy voice.

Deidara decided to take Konan's advice and stop living in fear, so she fell asleep.

Tobi watched Deidara and sighed to himself. He took off his mask and revealed he was Madara. "What she must have went through to make her like that I wonder" he said as his eyes grazed a pound her leather bracelet craved with the name Deidara.

-End of chapter, to be continued-

An: Okay thank you for reading the second chapter of my Deidara story. I would love to thank my reviewers. Thanks SeEmYaWeSoMeNeSs, Antanique013, animemaniac-101, evilRevan, and Kiku-ai. Everyone should follow their example and REVIEW!!! Thanks again, until next time good night and good luck.


	3. Who said Tobi isn't a mastermind?

An: Okay 3rd please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Credit: I'm citing my source which was the anime episode 32: Return of the Kazekage, I used it to get ideas for Tobi's flashback!

It Ended with a Bang Chapter 3: Who said Tobi wasn't a mastermind?

Deidara really did want to sleep that night, but her nightmares weren't letting her. 'Think of something happy. Yah right! When have I ever had a happy moment in my life?' thought Deidara sadly. Madara was still watching her and was using his sharingon to read into her mind. 'Does this girl ever sleep?' he thought and pulled his mask back in, tucking in his hair too.

"Senpai having trouble sleeping?" whined Tobi. Deidara shot up from bed and felt the pain in her chest. She couldn't take her wrap off with Tobi around. 'But it hurts' cursed Deidara in her mind. Tobi laughed and walked to her.

"Senpai doesn't have to hide from Tobi anymore" he said while sliding next to her on bed.

"I don't trust men, un!"

"But you pretend to be a man, that makes no sense Senpai and you think Tobi is silly"

Deidara got ticked again, "I pretend to be a man to protect myself" she growled.

"You have a short temper" he laughed.

"There you go again, changing the subject" she fumed.

"How does Senpai sound like a man?" Tobi asked, poking her lips.

Deidara blushed and snarled, "Tobi knock it off un"

"Is Deidara ticklish?" Tobi questioned.

"Hun? Why do you keep changing the subject hmm?"

Tobi poke Deidara's tummy and shouted, "Tickle tickles for my Senpai!"

In response Deidara giggle girlish and then quickly covered her mouth.

"You do sound like a woman" sang Tobi, "I knew it!"

Deidara flushed and tongue on her hand that covered her mouth licked her, so she removed it.

"What if Tobi tells everyone to tickle you Senpai?"

"No...Tobi. Don't" stuttered Deidara as her eyes widen.

"No Tobi won't" he laughed, "Tobi keep good secrets... er secrets good"

Deidara sighed in relief that her teammate was somewhat trustworthy.

"But Tobi wants a favor first" he said with a hint of curiosity.

'Oh no, what does he want?' thought Deidara franticly. A thousand horrible things went through her head, which caused Madara to blink behind the mask. 'What kind of sick person does she think I am?' thought Madara.

"Fine, un. But make it G-rated"

"What's G-rated Senpai?" Tobi asked.

"Ummm…just tell me your stupid request"

"Tobi is a genus"

"Yah Yah, c'mon Tobi you're wasting my time"

"Talk like a girl"

"Wah? You want that? Why? Hmmm?" Deidara fired the questions at him.

"Tobi's never heard Deidara-senpai's real voice, so Tobi want you to talk in it for tonight, just for Tobi"

"Are you out of your mind?" asked Deidara shocked. She couldn't understand why all this man wanted was to hear her voice. Was he mad?

"Maybe" he laughed. The truth was Tobi was very curious and so was Madara. He couldn't imagine Deidara's girl voice at all. Was it high pitched? Was it really girly? Maybe it was still manly. Any way it was sliced Madara still wanted to know.

"Okay, but don't laugh un"

"Is it funny?" cheered Tobi.

"You have to promise or I won't do it" she warned him.

"Promise" agreed Tobi.

"Wait, what do I say?" asked Deidara nervously, who looked toward Tobi. 'Is she serious?' he thought with a chuckle. Tobi bounced up and down on her bed.

"Say, 'I love you Tobi-kun maw!'" He exclaimed and blew her a kiss from his mask. Deidara's eyebrow twitched and she turned red in anger. 'How dare he think I'm just going to act like a school girl! Who does he think I am!? Un! I'm Deidara master at the art of clay and explosives!'

"In way I'm ever going to say that. Not even in your dreams Tobi"

"That's a lie. Tobi already had dream of it!" he said with a smile in his voice. Deidara looked at him with a disturb expression.

"I don't even want to know…"

"Hee hee Senpai, you still need something to say. How about 'I am Deidara and I love my art'?" he suggested.

"Guess it couldn't hurt" shrugged Deidara and she took a deep breath. Tobi leaned in closely ready to hear it. Deidara imagined if he had a face it would have sparkling eyes staring up at her. Her fantasy only made it harder for her to start. 'You can do this it isn't the end of the world un'

She cleared her throat, "I'm Deidara and Art is a bang, yeah" she spoke in a higher pitch voice, but not too high. To Tobi her voice was perfect.

"I feel weird talking like this" she admitted.

"DeiDei-Chan has pretty voice"

She blushed, flattered at his compliment, then pointed at him, "That will be Senpai to you thank you"

"Yes Senpai" he laughed and continued laughing. Tobi laughed so hard that he rolled back and forth on the bed as Deidara watched.

"Tobi I told you not to laugh at me" she snapped.

"I'm not laughing at your voice Senpai, Tobi good boy; he's never mean like that"

"Then what's so funny!" she fumed and crossed her arms over her currently flat chest.

"Tobi remembers that fun day with me and you and Zetsu"

"Bad grammar Tobi and I have no clue what you're yammering about, but it's giving me a headache, un"

"It was that day" Tobi repeated.

~Flashback~

Zetsu and Tobi had just discovered Sasori was dead and Tobi took the liberty of taking Sasori's ring. Now they were walking through the forest looking for Deidara.

"I hope he didn't die, HE'S PROBABLY HANGING ON THERE" said Zetsu.

"Maybe, not. If he's dead does that mean Tobi will have a better shot at getting into the Akatsuki?" he perked.

"DON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP KID, Deidara is strong and a ruthless fighter"

"Oh he sounds interesting in battle!" Tobi exclaimed and then Madara thought, 'Let's see how Deidara is, the 'man' that is spoken of so greatly'

Zetsu and Tobi search the forest and they didn't see any sign of Deidara until…

"Oh! It looks like Deidara is dead" Tobi exclaimed while looking at the arm on the ground that belong to Deidara. "He must have blown himself up, right Zetsu-san?" he asked while kneeling by the arm and lifting it slightly off the ground. "He's lying around this forest dead somewhere" he laughed.

Deidara hid behind a tree watching the two of them, but she couldn't hold her anger anymore. 'He's touching me!'

"Don't touch me b******!" snarled Deidara as she poked her head out from behind the tree, panting. Tobi dropped her arm to the ground and looked at her.

"Oh wow! He's alive!" he shouted. Madara knew that Deidara was a girl already, but she was showing more obvious signs. Such as her coat was a little unbutton and to Madara the wrap that covered her chest was noticeable.

"WHERE'S THE JINCHURIKI?" asked Zetsu.

"I did my job, hmm" said Deidara in a dull voice.

"Oh my oh my, you barely made it" said Tobi while standing, "You really don't look so good"

Deidara glared at Tobi with a straight face, ready to pounce on him in any minute. "I don't have much patience Tobi, keep talking like that and I'll choose your death, hmm" Deidara said in a calm matter.

"No doubt it will be a death from explosion" pointed out Tobi.

"THAT'S PAST THE LIMIT" warned Zetsu.

"Death from suffocation!" yelled Deidara as she wrapped the bottom of her legs around Tobi's throat. Tobi struggle against Deidara's force.

"I guess that's what he gets for being cocky..." replied Zetsu.

~End of flashback~

"Now that I think about it you do have a bad temper Senpai"

"Why'd you remind me of that day that I wish I could forget" fumed Deidara while her eyebrow twitched.

"It was fun!" exclaimed Tobi.

Deidara looked at him perplexed, "I was going to kill you"

"I knew you wouldn't . I have faith in you Senpai"

"You do?" she asked shocked and smiled a little.

"Even if your temper could kill us all!" laughed Tobi, "How is a girl so angry?"

"Tobi" growled Deidara.

"Yes Senpai" asked a nervous Tobi.

"Bed, before I do suffocate you to death"

"Yes senpai!" he yelled and went to his new bed.

Deidara turned in her bed and smiled. She hasn't smiled due to a person in a long time. Her eyes closed ready to get some rest, they felt so heavy. Tobi watched her and smiled too for his plan work. Thanks to Tobi causing her to be happy she slept soundly the rest of the night.

AN: 3 chapter finished! Sorry it wasn't that long. Thank you my reviewers. Thanks SeEmYaWeSoMeNeSs, Antanique013, animemaniac-101, evilRevan, and Kiku-ai, and Tori-SG-Custom. Everyone should follow their example and REVIEW!!! Also I won't be able to update for a while, I'm really sorry, but I have a lot to do. Please be patient with me I'm only human afterall. Until next time, good night and good luck.


	4. Itachi Discovers!

AN: Chapter 4! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

It Ended With a Bang Chapter 4: Itachi Discovers!

Deidara had a huge headache in the morning thanks to Tobi's constant talking. Deidara search the bathroom cabinet for some pain killers. 'How can he be so hyper this early in the morning' she yawned in her head. She empty out the cabinet and found no medication.

"Dang it!" she shouted and slapped the counter. Konan walked in behind Deidara, because Deidara left the bathroom door open.

"Something wrong Deidara?" asked Konan quietly. Deidara jumped a little for she wasn't expecting to hear the blue haired woman's voice.

"Yah, I can't find any pain killers, hmm"

Konan held up a pill bottom and replied, "How about ibuprofen?"

Deidara snatched the pill bottle. She felt relieved that she had a solution to her screaming headache.

"You should keep a pill bottle on you its very useful in this house, because there are so many people using the cabinet medication. I always keep an Ibuprofen on me"

"I do too un, but I recently ran out" Deidara sighed.

"I see you have chronic headaches?"

"Yah, that" replied Deidara and then she thought 'And other pains'

"I wouldn't get as many if Tobi would shut his mouth"

Konan nodded, showing in her face she knew something Deidara didn't.

"Ah did I say something wrong hmm?" questioned Deidara.

"Just be careful around him" warned Konan and she left without saying another word.

'What was up with that? Watch out for Tobi?' she thought as a chill crept down her spine and across her arms. Deidara couldn't understand, but she knew Konan knew something she didn't which was worrying her a lot. 'I knew he was too nice to be true' she sighed in her head. Now Deidara's headache grew more intense. She felt like nails were being hammered into her head. The sharp pain though was something she could handle, because Deidara face more painful experiences in her life then a headache. Pain and Deidara had always been together, it was something that grew on her and it was never going away.

She turned the silver facet to left, letting the chill liquid fill the glass. Small water droplets ran down the smooth surface of the cup and tickled her fingers. Her fingers were pushed to the back of her mouth, dropping the pills and then she took a quick gulp of the water. As she swallowed she could feel the pink tablets move down her esophagus.

"I have about an hour to waste waiting for the medicine to work" she informed out loud. Deidara wet a nearby cloth and wringed it out. She laid on the bath tile face up and draped the damp cloth over her eyes. Slowly Deidara drifted to sleep.

The next thing Deidara heard was a ringing in her ears as if someone was talking to her. Then she heard the mother of all annoying voices.

"Senpai! Senpai! Oh no I think Tobi's Senpai is dead! Someone call the police!" Tobi screeched.

Deidara flung her eyes open and glared fiercely at him for disturbing her peaceful nap.

"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Tobi as he ran in a small circle around the bathroom, "Zombie-Senpai!"

"Tobi…" growled Deidara.

"Zombie-Senpai!"

"Tobi" growled Deidara more sternly.

"Zombie-Senpai! AH!"

"Tobi D*** it I'm not f****** dead!"

Tobi froze in a running position and stared at his senpai. 'Oh no is this what Konan meant by being careful around him' thought Deidara frighten.

"Have you been taking cursing lessons from Hidan?" asked Tobi in that serious tone again.

'Whew...I'm safe' she thought

"Cause you know senpai it's not proper for a woman to curse" he said goofily and pointed a finger at her, "Tsk tsk"

Deidara looked down and a shadow formed over her face. "Tobi run"

"Hun? Why?" he asked with a tilted head.

"Then don't say I didn't warn you!" yelled Deidara as she charged toward him.

Tobi jumped and ran as quickly as he could, flailing his arms all over the place. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! No no no senpai! Tobi good boy! Tobi swear!" he screamed with fear in his voice.

"Good my butt un!" Deidara yelled back as she continued to run after the orange masked man.

Tobi run into the living where Itachi was. Itachi was silently sitting on the love seat reading a novel when the two ran in and disturbed his peace. Tobi scurried around to the other side of the love seat and across on the other side was the furious blonde.

"Tobi get over here!" demanded Deidara. Tobi stuck his tongue out, which only increased her anger. Deidara hopped over the edge of love seat and attempted to jump over Itachi too, but she failed. Her bum slammed into Itachi and the front of her body leaned into him.

Itachi felt a volt when Deidara landed into his lap, it hurt. Then he saw something surprising when he looked at Deidara in front of him.

"You should move next time" Deidara scolded at her rival.

"You're a woman" announced Itachi.

Deidara tensed at his words and knew he wasn't just making jokes. She looked down to see her coat open and that part of her chest popped out of the wrapping. Fear choked her and she had a loss of words. 'What do I say?'

Deidara in a panicked yelled, "What are you talking!?"

"There's evidence in front of me and it's big and hard to miss"

Itachi's words tore a small lump out of her heart. She was always angry at herself for having a curvy body that brought unwanted attention to places. Deidara slapped him across the face, but soon her hand trembled. 'He knows, He'll tell leader and then everyone will find out and I'll lose respect or worse…'

Madara stared through the hole in his mask and read Deidara's frighten mind. 'I see I understand better now' he thought. He carefully stalked over to Itachi and picked the trembling Deidara off his lap. Madara lifted his mask slightly to expose his mouth, which he pressed to Deidara's ear.

"Go to our room" he whispered in his serious voice. Deidara nodded, buttoned up her coat and run to her room without arguing.

"Madara what's going on here" questioned Itachi.

"You will learn…" he started and then caught Itachi of guard. He tore of his mask and hypnotized him with his sharingon. It made Itachi forget everything he just discovered about Deidara. "Just not today, in fact maybe never" he finished and then vanished.

Itachi blinked and felt like he was missing something, though it didn't bother him for long. He picked up his novel and continued reading.

Madara appeared behind Deidara, whose face was pressed into a pillow. "Are you crying?"

"No, I don't cry anymore" murmured Deidara.

"Then may I ask what you are doing?"

"I'm just angry at myself for being stupid...my anger does take the best of me" she sighed.

Madara hugged her from behind, snaking his arms around her waist. Deidara squirmed uncomfortable and tried to pull away, but the drugs she had before were making her feel drossy.

"I don't want this un! I never did…"she whined.

"I'm not going to hurt you, promise" he said gently.

"I…" At that moment she wanted to trust him, but her pain caught up with her. "I don't trust men" she replied and shoved him away. Madara let her. She went under the sheets of her bed not even noticing Madara's face.

Madara pulled the mask back on and said in his famous Tobi voice, "Tobi wants to be best friends with his senpai"

'Friends…?' she thought to herself, but shook it off. "Tobi I need some rest, I don't feel well"

Tobi got up to leave and once again talked in his serious tone, "One more thing Deidara. Itachi doesn't know I took care of it and your secret is safe until you say it isn't" After that Deidara heard the door shut softly. 'He did that for me?' she thought, 'hmm...friends, I'll think about it, yeah. Though I'm not too friendly' she grinned.

Madara stood and read her final thoughts. "That's good" he smiled and walked to the kitchen to find someone to bug.

-End of chapter, to be continued-

AN: Yes done at 12:14! I hope you all enjoyed even though it's a little short, my apologizes. Well I must thank my great reviewers for being so kind and supportive. Thanks SeEmYaWeSoMeNeSs, Antanique013, animemaniac-101, evilRevan,Tori-SG-Custom, GlompGal, mnmonroe, Defiant Vixen,Dude looks like a lady, angelvan105, Mitsuko-no-Akatsuki, Akuma Hana and Kiku-ai. Everyone should follow their example and REVIEW!!I really appreciate the long reviews, it helps me get a better idea of what you enjoyed, though I am so cool with short reviews, I know there's not to write. Any review at all is good to me, it helps me understand what you like or don't like, what I could approve on or anything you think I should add or you're interested in seeing, and I may add it. All your reviews encourage me to write more. So if you have time please click that button, if not okay. Thanks for reading! Good night and good luck! 

-ramenwriter15, also Angela was not hurt during the making of this fanfic


	5. The Day He Left

AN: Number 5! Please enjoy! I did another flashback.

It Ended with a Bang Chapter 5: The Day He Left...

Deidara woke up and groaned slightly. Not the most comfortable nap she had, but at least her headache melted away. As she walked down the extremely long halls she smelled the strangest thing. In the living room, that was more dead than living, Itachi and Kisame sat near each other.

"Where's Tobi hmm?" she asked, hoping he wasn't causing any trouble.

"He said something about wanting to cook pancakes, try looking in the kitchen" Itachi responded without looking up.

"What?" Deidara smelled the air again, burning! "You let him!" she yelled.

"He's not a child; I have no control over him"

"Dang it Itachi! Now I have to deal with him" she scolded while running toward the kitchen. There was Tobi with pancake batter all over his mask and a spatula in hand over the hot stove. Deidara peered over and saw black pancakes.

"What are you doing un?"

Tobi turned around and waved, "Tobi making pancakes senpai!" he cheered and the pan caught on fire.

"Tobi!"

Tobi turned back around and yelled franticly, "Oh no!" He went over to the sink, filled a cup with water and splashed it over the fire. The fire spread.

"Dang Tobi, it's a grease fire un! You don't put water on it!" Deidara screamed, "Where's the fire exhauster?"

Deidara looked around and Tobi ran, but his sleeve caught on fire.

"Senpai?"

"Yeah Tobi I'm busy, un"

"Tobi on fire"

Deidara looked toward him and saw his whole sleeve was covered with flames. "Stop! Drop! And Roll! Un!"

Tobi stopped, threw himself to the ground and rolled. "Senpai, how does Tobi do 'Un'?

"Shut up!" Deidara shouted and she finally found the fire exhauster. She pointed it at the fire and shot it with white foam until it went out.

Tobi stood and clapped, "Yah Senpai! Good job"

Deidara glared at him and pointed the fire exhauster toward him.

"Oh no Senpai, Tobi's not on fire anymore" he smiled.

"Tobi…" she growled, "You idiot!" Deidara shot him with white foam and Tobi tried to run, but Deidara chased him around the kitchen.

"Tobi sorry!" he cried out.

Pein walked into the kitchen and saw Tobi and Deidara on the floor. Tobi was covered in white foam and pancake batter and Deidara had black smudges on her face. The kitchen was a disaster, there was flour on the floor and foam and burn marks on shove.

"Who ruined my kitchen?" demanded Pein.

"Your kitchen?" question Deidara.

"Yes, I pay the mortgage, it's my house"

"But if we're in secret lair how do we get bills?" asked Deidara.

"Never mind, who did this?"

Deidara pointed to Tobi,"He did"

Pein sighed, "Both of you will be cleaning this kitchen until it's spotless, understood"

"But I didn't do anything, it's all Tobi's fault, un" she argued.

"Do you understand?" Pein repeated more sternly.

"Yes sir" she sighed.

"Good" he stated and left.

"Cleaning buddies!" shouted Tobi as he lifted a mop to the sky.

"I hate you Tobi, un" she snarled and started wiping the stove.

"Senpai hate Tobi" he whimpered.

"…No, you're my friend "

"Yah!" he cheered and hugged her.

Deidara shoved him off, "A friend I'm angry at"

After, a bit more mopping, scrubbing and Tobi's loud cheers the kitchen was sparkling clean.

Deidara slumped in a chair and huffed, "I'm bushed"

Tobi hadn't said anything in the past five minutes, which was worrying Deidara. "Tobi?"

"Yah senpai?"

"What's wrong?" she asked while looking up at him.

"Tobi sad cause Tobi can't make pancakes, they are so good"

Deidara smiled, "I can make pancakes" and she got up and started cooking. Madara thought, 'My plan worked'. In a few minutes Tobi had a plate of golden pancake in front of him.

"There not perfect un, but they'll have to do" Deidara said.

"They are perfect Senpai like a housewife's cooking"

Deidara eyes filled with pain and she slapped Tobi across the head. "I'm part of the Akatsuki…I'm an ex-ninja, I'm not settling down to have some babies for a man" she choked out.

'Deidara…' thought Madara. "I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by that"

"Bull" she whispered harshly, "You men are all the same, you get on my good side make me feel like you care and then use me" Deidara left to her room without saying another word.

'Deidara your so hurt that you won't let anyone else in' Madara thought.

Deidara laid her face into her pillow and old words popped into her head.

_"Don't cry anymore my child, shh…my Deidara, I'm here" her father cooed to her._

_"_I will never cry again" she promised herself, "What do tears bring, but more sadness and a little hope that you will get what you want if you cry for it, just as you do when you're an infant or a child, you cry for food or to be held in loving arms. It's human nature to cry for things we wish for"

Tobi walked into the room. Deidara turned away from him, "What do you want,un?"

Tobi sat by her, "I didn't want to hurt you Deidara, in fact that's something I would never choose to do, we are friends" he said in his Madara voice.

"Friends? Won't you just leave me in the end, like everyone else, even my own father left me"

"Your father? What was he like?" Madara asked as he put chakra around the room to soundproof it.

"The best person in the world, I loved him. I think he was the only man who really loved me, but there was a time I was…" she stopped and looked down at her hands.

"I know about that already Deidara you don't have to tell me about that, I already know"

"But how?" she gasped.

"Your mind, you think of it often don't you" he said and Deidara nodded. "Now what did your father do?"

"He wouldn't touch me anymore, hold me or hug me, not until I asked… though he still comforted with his words and when I would ask him to hug me he would hold me and he wouldn't want to let go"

"It sounds like he loves you"

"Loved. He left me" she corrected.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story, but I'll tell you. Even the after matter…because I want to trust you Tobi, my hearts telling to, but my mind's telling me not to"

"Do as you wish"

Deidara nodded and she started.

~About six years ago~

Deidara is about eleven, though she doesn't look it. She is quite developed for her age and she looks around fourteen. She is wearing a long red dress her father bought her on one of his missions. The truth is Deidara hates dress, but she didn't want to hurt her father for he went to all the trouble to bring her a dress in her favorite color. Her hands were busy kneading the clay, making sure there were no lumps. The process was hard and long, but with practice she hoped to get better. Her dream was to make a huge impact with her artwork and to go where no artist has gone before.

Then she heard a knock at the door. She jumped up and let her clay drop to the ground. It was probably her father though it was unusual for him to knock, but whom else could it be? Her father wrote her a letter that he would be back from his mission today.

She came out of her room and crept to where the front door was, but her mother was already there. Not wanting to encounter her mother, she hid and kept her eyes on the door. 'Daddy!' she thought with glee, 'When he comes in I'm going to give him a big hug'.

When Kimiko answered the door there was a ninja man standing at the door, but it was not her father.

"Hello, are you Kimiko, Akira's wife?" he asked.

"I suppose if I'm considered his wife" she stated with sourness.

"There has been a horrible accident; Akira encountered a member of the Uchiha clan"

"The elite clan from the leaf?" she questioned.

"Yes, I'm afraid he didn't make it...he umm..."

Deidara stared at the man with wide eyes and thought, 'Uchiha? Father...no he can't be…'

"Why don't you just spit it out?" the anger woman fumed.

"He died"

'No!' screamed Deidara in her head and tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Oh no, my husband" she cried fake and hugged the ninja, pressing a little too close.

"I'm so sorry Ms." He said and rubbed her back.

'That fake' Deidara growled in her head.

"I have to go now" said the ninja.

"Come back anytime if you need some services" Kimiko replied and sighed when the ninja left.

"I'm getting to old" she said with a sigh and then smiled, "Now that Akira's gone I can make more money than before"

Deidara wasn't shocked by her mother's reaction; it was exactly what she expected from her. Deidara run to her room and threw herself to the ground.

"Why father! Why did you leave me!?" she screamed and cried hard, "I need you!" She gripped her dress; remembering her father's face, his smile.

_"You're my little girl Deidara and I love you more than anything in the whole world, even more than my life…."_

She broke the words off there and cried. "Whose going to hold me and love me?!" she cursed, "I hate you! I hate you for leaving me!"

She gripped herself and whimpered, "…I love you too father"

Deidara's mother didn't bother to tell her daughter about Akira's death for a week. Deidara merely stared at her mother with dead eyes and responded, "I already knew"

"That's good, now I don't have to explain it" she smiled.

"Why are you here..."

"I'm your mother Dei and you're on the market now"

Deidara looked away and whispered, "No"

Kimiko grew angry and slapped her child. "You will do as your mother says!"

"No! Un! You're not my mother! Mother's love their daughters!" Deidara screamed and her mother slapped her again.

Kimiko grabbed a handful of Deidara's hair and pulled, "I am your mother, I went through of pushing you out and you will respect me!"

"Yes mother" she whined and lowered her head.

"Stop saying 'un' and 'hmmm' you sound like a boy Deidara, it's not attractive"

"Whatever you say" she replied.

"You'll enjoy yourself Dei" she giggled and thought, 'Now that her father's gone, she has nothing to protect her. Now that useless bracelet won't work'

Deidara's life was lost after her father's death; she was constantly on the streets and forced to sleep with men, so her mother could earn money. With every new man a new piece of her heart was ripped out. She wondered when her heart won't be there anymore. Deidara was dressed in a short miniskirt and a very revealing top. All the girls were jealous of her body, but Deidara hated it. Maybe if her body didn't grow up so fast she could be safe. Deidara's hair was pulled up in a ponytail and part of her hair hang in her face. She sat in her room and it was almost time to work.

Deidara fingered her clay. 'My dreams have been broken' She heard loud noises and peaked out her door. She saw her mother carrying a box. Deidara walked out and said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm throwing this junk away" she replied.

"That's dad's stuff"

"Your point?" she sneered, "He doesn't need it anymore he's dead"

"Let me take it" Deidara pleaded.

"No, sentimental things will only lower your performance level, now go to work" she scolded.

'Father…this woman…she's the devil' Deidara snatched one thing from the box and ran.

"Dang it Dei! Give it back!" she shrieked as she ran after her.

Deidara locked herself in the bathroom and looked at the idem she stole. "Father's weapon holster" she whispered and then dumped the contents out. She picked up a kunai knife and pressed it against her arm.

"For father's death" slice. "For my mother's cruelness" slice. "For all the men that abused me" slice. Slice. Slice. Slice. Slice. Slice. "My first time" slice.

The end result was Deidara's arms were cut up and bleeding. She cried, because the pain stung in her heart and so many missing pieces of her heart. She cried for her father's embraced. She cried for a life she wished she had.

Kimiko broke the door down and stared at her daughter, who was bleeding and crying.

Deidara held the kunai against her throat.

"What are you doing!?" she yelled.

"Give me his things…" she choked, she wanted to die, but she was afraid to end it.

"No"

"I will end it here. You won't have your precious money anymore, unless you give them to me!" Deidara cried.

"Fine you can have it, I don't care. Just put the knife down!" she screamed.

Deidara's fingers loosen and the knife clung to the floor. Her mother hugged her money not Deidara. Deidara hated the feel of the woman's arms around her, everything was her fault.

~About six years later~

Deidara finished her story and spoke, "That's all I'm going to tell you today"

"Thank you Deidara" he said and got up.

"Tobi what are you? You speak in two persons…like…part of you is fake"

"Everyone has an ultra-ego; maybe someday I can sure with you"

Deidara nodded, she wasn't one to be pushy.

Konan walked by their room and felt the presence of Madara's chakra. 'What is he doing?' Konan knocked on the door, which caused Madara to release his soundproof area.

"Yes!" Tobi squealed.

"Deidara and Tobi, Pein-sama would like to speak with you" Konan answered.

"Okay! Konan-Chan, Tobi and Senpai are coming!" he exclaimed.

"Tobi quiet hmm" Deidara smiled.

Konan nodded and walked back. 'I hope Madara doesn't hurt her' she thought.

-End of chapter, to be continued-

AN: Yes! I finished earlier than I thought. I hope you enjoyed it. Time to thank reviewers. Thanks SeEmYaWeSoMeNeSs, Antanique013, animemaniac-101, evilRevan,Tori-SG-Custom, GlompGal, mnmonroe, Defiant Vixen,Dude looks like a lady, angelvan105, Mitsuko-no-Akatsuki, Akuma Hana and Kiku-ai. Everyone should follow their example and REVIEW!! All of your reviews support me, I'm happy to receive them. I really am glad to hear what you liked. Until next time, good night and good luck.

-ramenwriter15


	6. Mission!

It Ended with a Bang Chapter 6: Mission!

Deidara and Tobi stood in front of Pein who was seated in his chair. Konan as always was standing by his side. Tobi bounced up and down.

"Hey hey! Pein-sama, Tobi and Senpai cleaned your kitchen! And and it's sparkling!" exclaimed Tobi.

Pein blinked and was starting to look impatient. Deidara quickly covered Tobi's mouth.

"Excuse him sir, he has no manners or sense to shut up" responded Deidara, "As you were"

Tobi giggled in Deidara's hand while he licked it. She pulled her hand away and glared at him.

"What's your problem un?"

"Your hand was tonguing Tobi!" he laughed.

Deidara blushed and murmured, "I'm going to start wearing gloves now"

"Are you quite finished?" asked Pein.

Madara's eye looked through the hole of the mask and looked straight at Pein. "Yes Pein, go ahead" he said in his monotone voice.

'Madara…" Pein thought and spoke, "I have a mission for the both of you so play attention, because I'm not going to repeat it"

They nodded and looked at their "leader".

"I have gotten information about the third tailed jinchuuriki"

"What about it hmm?" Deidara asked.

"I want you and Tobi to on him, study his strengths and weaknesses then if you can I want you to capture him"

"Seems easy enough, un" Deidara stated.

"I'm not finished yet" warned Pein, "You will also have to disguise yourselves as two people that were going to originally stay at a nearby motel"

"What happened to them?" smirked Deidara.

"Let's just say the Akatsuki took them out of the picture"Pein replied and Deidara sighed.

"If that's all I will be going now" Deidara said while turning.

"Hang on Deidara, it's important you know who you will being "Pein told her, "We couldn't find two male pedestrians, there was only male and female pairs"

Deidara's eyes widen and she stared at Pein. "Tobi will be the woman, right?"

"No, it will be you Deidara, you look the most girly" Pein pointed out.

'I don't want to! I haven't been dressed as a woman in years and I promised myself I never would' she thought stubbornly. "What about Itachi! He's pretty girly looking" 'Without being a guy, stupid Uchiha' she snickered in her head.

"I suppose Itachi could, but the jinchuuriki lives in the Hidden Mist Village if Kisame went back to his old hometown it could cause some trouble"

"Geaz un! It's always me" she growled, "Let me guess Tobi is my husband"

"No, this couple called themselves sweethearts; they don't want to get married"

"Same thing" Deidara yelled.

"Hey sweetheart!" giggled Tobi.

"Don't you start" snarled Deidara.

"Luckily, the motel staff or the mist village has never seem these people, only heard them on the phone and there information on the register" Pein explained.

"So, I'm going to be pretty much the same, but a girl form of myself" Deidara stated and then thought, 'I will be myself'

"Exactly" Pein answered, "Now pay attention the jinchuuriki as you know lives in the Hidden Mist Village, his name is Yagura"

Deidara nodded and repeated in her head, 'Yagura'

"I also have the register forms from the hotel, so you know about the people you'll be betraying" he said as he hand them to them. "And Deidara, Konan will stop by soon to help you will your makeover"

Deidara sighed, "Yah yah,un"

"You are dismissed" bombed Pein. Deidara and Tobi left as Tobi tried hugging Deidara.

"Oh boy, I'm not sure they will be able to survive each other" sighed Pein.

"I'm sure they'll manage Pein" commented Konan.

The silence filled between the two of them. Konan had something on her mind and it was bothering her all day.

"Pein…?" Konan asked hesitantly. Pein looked over at her in response.

"Are you feeling okay?" Konan asked, calmly.

"Of course" he replied.

A deep frown formed on Konan's face, she knew he was lying to her just as he always did. Konan traced Pein's cheek. "Take it easy, okay…Nagato" Konan said worried.

"Don't worry about me Konan" he ensured.

'How can I not worry when I love you?' she thought.

"You should attend to Deidara now"

"Yes Pein" she answered and left.

Deidara was lying on her bed trying to read the register quietly, but Tobi was making very difficult. Tobi bounced up and down on his bed.

"Senpai! You're finally going to be a girl again!"

"Quiet Tobi" she snapped as she glowered at him, "I'm not amused at all"

"But Senpai…"

"No. Now shut up so I can read this, hmm"

Tobi obeyed, that was a first. Deidara read.

They would be staying at the Misty Motel. 'That's a creative name' she thought, 'Okay, my name is Megumi Honda -Fujimoto and Tobi's name is Kazuki Fujimoto, so she did take his last name sort of…No age, village is grass… seems like they won't be missed much' Deidara looked up and stared at Tobi.

"Tobi you're scaring me, talk un"

"Hehehe, Tobi knew Senpai would miss Tobi!"

Deidara rolled her eyes, "No way, I was just testing to make sure you were still breathing baka"

A knock could be heard at the door and Tobi ran, swinging the door open.

"Hiya Konan-chan!" he exclaimed.

Konan flinched and waved. "You need to leave now"

"Sooo, pushy Konan-chan" he giggled as he walked out.

'Madara..' Konan growled in her mind. Deidara crossed her arms and sighed, "Well let's get this over with"

Konan held up a bag. "Everything you'll need is in here"

Deidara snatched the bag out of Konan hands, frowning.

"I hate this" she announced.

"I Know"

"It's embarrassing for a man to dress as a woman" Deidara pointed out.

"Yes Deidara"

"But I still have to do this?" she whined.

"Yes"

"Can I kill Pein after?"

"No, I won't allow that"

"I'll get dressed now" she sighed.

Konan nodded, ending the sharp responses. Deidara looked in the bag and pulled out padding and thought of her already big chest looking bigger. She winced.

"I won't be needing these"

"Oh? Why not?" Konan asked innocently.

"Umm.." she started. 'What do I say, "Oh it's because I already have them", dang it' 'it's because I can make some out off clay un and they'll be more lifelike"

Konan blinked and thought, 'What a funny excuse'

"Do that often Deidara?" Konan question teasingly.

Deidara blushed, "I'm not a pervert!"

"Okay, just go dress and do your clay thing" she said with a small smile.

"One more thing, Konan"

"Yah?"

"Why can't I just use a transformation?" she asked.

"If there's nearby ninja, they will be able to sense your chakra in use and know your disguising yourself. Now go get dressed"

Deidara pouted again and stomped into the cramped closet.

"Afraid to change in front of me Deidara?"

"You don't want to see a naked man" Deidara lied while changing.

"I wouldn't mind, I have Pein" she said, playing along with Deidara's game.

"Well the think is…I don't want you checking out my package, because it's much nicer than Pein's and you might leave him" Deidara joked.

Konan almost busted into laughs, which is very unlike her. 'She acts so much like a man, it's unbearably funny'

"I'm done un" stated Deidara as she walked out off the closet; she was used to changing in cramp areas thanks to her previous job.

Konan looked at Deidara and was stunned.

Meanwhile, in the living room all Akatsuki members were present which is fairly uncommon. They all heard Deidara was dressing as a female and that was an event nobody wanted to miss.

Tobi was bouncing up and down, "I bet Senpai will be pretty!"

"I bet he be the ugliest looking woman, a man in f****** drag isn't sexy" Hidan snarled.

"How much?" asked Kakuzu.

"How much what!" Hidan yelled.

"For the bet I mean, I think you're wrong"

"One f****** hundred you got that much?" demanded Hidan.

"The question is do you?"

"Yes"

"Then it's a deal"

"Ha! You're going to lose this one Kakuzu, you finally put your money in a bad place" Hidan bragged.

Konan walked into the room, which got them excited. 'Just Konan' they all thought. Pein whistled, which made Konan blush. 'He never does things like that' she thought.

Konan cleared her throat, "Now presenting the new Deidara"

Deidara smirked and had Konan's freshly baked plan in her mind. As she walked in all eyes were adverted to her.

Deidara was wearing a knee length red dress with black imprints, black straps that had black bows in the front hugged her shoulders and a slash tied in bow. Overall the dress was not revealing, which is what Deidara prefers. Her hair was also down and it flowed beautifully. She was forced by Konan to part her hair correctly, but still let a little blonde strand hang in her face.

The Akatsuki men stared, expect for Pein.

Itachi shook his head in disbelief and Kisame's eyes widen.

"D***!" shouted Hidan with a nose bleed.

Kakuzu laughed, "Give me my money"

Both sides of Zetsu had wide eyes.

Tobi clapped his hands while Madara thought, 'She's beautiful' then cursed himself for thinking of things he shouldn't.

Deidara sighed in her head, 'This is why I'm not a girl when I have a choice' Going on with Konan's plan, Deidara batted her eyelashes and spoke innocently in her fake girly voice. "You think I'm pretty?"

Hidan's nose squirted blood and he fell backwards. Itachi covered his nose. Kisame had a small stream of blood running out of his nostril. Zetsu blushed feverishly. Madara almost had a heart attack which left obi speechless. Finally, Kakuzu only fingered his money.

Konan held her laughter in and walked to Pein, who was shocked.

'Lovely... .' Deidara growled in her mind. "You guys are suckers for a pretty girl un!" yelled Deidara in her male voice.

Madara shook it off. "Wow Senpai is pretty! Tobi was right!"

Hidan wiped his face and glared at Deidara, "I f****** hate you"

"Not what you were thinking a minute ago un, zombie boy" she snarled back.

"How did you do that?" asked Hidan as he walked closer.

"Do what hmm..?" she questioned and felt uncomfortable.

"Those" he said while pointing at her chest. The next thing he did was try to grab at it.

Deidara snatched his arm and twist it behind his back. Her next move was kicking Hidan to the ground.

"Pervert!" she screamed and then looked up to see many shocked eyes watching her.

Deidara bite her lip, 'How am I going to explain this one un?' she asked mentally.

-End of chapter, to be continued-

AN: Whew done, I would've had it sooner and longer if I didn't have so much stuff that came up. I was planning on writing at 8 and finishing around 10. Though people in my neighbor were shooting off fireworks today and my dog is afraid of gunshot noises. I had to comfort him for hours, he was trembling like crazy. Then he started peeing all over the house, because he was so scared. I had to let him out and he won't go unless I did. Then he pees on me. Though I still love my dog, he's just a big baby. Enough about me now about my reviewers. Thanks SeEmYaWeSoMeNeSs, Antanique013, animemaniac-101, evilRevan,Tori-SG-Custom, GlompGal, mnmonroe, Defiant Vixen,Dude looks like a lady, angelvan105, Mitsuko-no-Akatsuki, Black-Bone Reaper, Titanium-Lioness, Akuma Hana and Kiku-ai. Everyone should follow their example and REVIEW!! I probably won't be updating for a few weeks now, because of vacaction. Please be patient.

-ramenwriter15

Ps- If you want to know what Deidara dress looked like fully then go to google images, type in Hell Bunny tattoo flock dress, it should be the first image. Deidara is wearing the red dress, but her waist-band bow is tied to the side. Personally I like it.


	7. To the Mist!

AN:7th chapter, hope you like it. Enjoy!

It Ended With a Bang Chapter 7: To the Mist!

'Oh no what do I do now?' thought Deidara with the most worried look on her face. Hidan's face was implanted into the ground and a moan of pain escaped his bloody lips. She quickly let go of the injured ex-ninja and stepped away from everyone.

"What the hell Deidara!?" Hidan moaned as he gripped his head forcefully to get rid of the ringing that buzzed through his head.

"Umm…" she started, but still didn't know what kind of excuse to use.

'I could sharingon them all' thought Madara as he read Deidara's mind.

Konan finally stepped in to save the blonde from blowing her cover in front of everyone. "Deidara's chest is made of special clay he had, I took a really long time for him to create it"

'Thank you Konan, again I suppose' she thought in complete relief. "Yah. Un. If you touch them my boobs will fall off!" Deidara snapped, half teasing.

Everyone seem to calm down as the Deidara they knew came back to surface, well everyone expect Hidan.

"That's just messed up!" growled Hidan.

"And your not do normal yourself" she stated back.

Dark energy filled the space between the glaring pair, Deidara and Hidan. Nothing could stop them expect Pein.

"That's enough you two" Pein concluded, "I want Deidara and Tobi out of here by midnight"

"Right, I'll pack after I'm done with this guy" she snarled while her eyes that were like daggers stared at Hidan.

"Deidara, glaring is not preparing. I mean now" he said calmly, but demanding and you don't want to mess with the leader.

"Yes sir un" Deidara replied in her normal female voice, which made Hidan twitch. Seeing that she made him upset satisfied her greatly, bugging Hidan was fun.

"Be ready in a few hours" Pein declared before he disappeared into the shadows of the home and Konan loyally followed right behind him.

Soon the Akatsuki members split up and did their own things. Deidara was in her room wearing a glum face. The dim lamp on the hardwood dresser near her was hardly enough light for her to see what items she packed, though she wished she couldn't see most of them at all. Seeing some familiar and unfamiliar girly belongings left Deidara down in the dumps. Her fingers held the thin strap of her undergarment and she glared at it.

"Why do I need this un?" she whined and then recalled when she looked down at her chest. "Oh yah" she sighed, not too happy about showing off her feminine side. 'It was easier when I was flat-chested; no Hidan grabbing at me, the guys didn't stare and conduct massive nose bleeds. Good times disappear fast' she thought.

The sweet silence was broken by none other than the annoying voice, which caused Deidara to jump to the unexpected Tobi.

"Senpai! Why are you glaring at underwear? Did it hurt you? I will battle it!"

Deidara, who was flustered, shoved her bra behind her back. "Shove it un!" she replied, too embarrassed to say anything else.

Amusement rang in and out of Madara's ears. He was going to enjoy taking all the glory of teasing the blonde. Deidara, meanwhile, squirmed uneasy as she stared up at the masked man.

"You're looking at me funny, aren't you un?"

"Tobi just noticed how pretty Deidara-senpai's face looks without hair in it" he said with a smile in his voice.

Surprisingly, Deidara's pale cheeks heated up and resulting in pink cheeks, even though she would rather have her bang in her face. 'At least he isn't staring at my chest' she thought, obviously flattered.

"Did Tobi make Senpai happy?" pressed Tobi.

"N...no way!" she shouted. Deidara wouldn't admit the truth to her goof-ball teammate, even if he already knew. She kept to herself and so did Tobi. Then the embarrassment passed and once again her hands became busy with packing clothes and supplies.

Again Tobi interrupted Deidara's thoughts.

"Senpai?"

"Hmmm…?" she hummed, barely paying attention to his words.

"Where are your stitches Senpai?" he questioned while he traced Deidara's bear arms.

Tobi's fingers felt gentle on Deidara's skin, she couldn't help but like the soothing relaxation this man caused. 'Arg! No what's wrong with me' she screamed in her mind and yanked her arm away. Madara still smirked under the mask, quite pleased with her reactions.

"What did I say about touching un?" Deidara asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"But Senpai likes it" Tobi whined.

Deidara smacked the ex-ninja in the head while she blushed uncontrollable. The hit caused Tobi to spawn out on the floor.

"I do not like it!" she declared as her face flushed in anger.

Madara chuckled in his head, 'She's so set against any man touching her that she won't even listen to her own feelings. He then flipped up onto his bum and looked towards the pouting Deidara. "You didn't answer Tobi's question"

"Oh this hmmm?" she pointed out as she held out her arms proudly. "Invisible stitching, compliments of Konan" she bragged with a huge grin across her face. Part of her enjoyed being beautiful, but the other part believed that being beautiful was only her way of asking for bad things to happen to her.

Tobi laughed and cheered beside her, "Yeah Senpai!" The orange masked goof jumped about the room. Deidara rolled her eyes in annoyance, but secretly she wanted to laugh with him.

The sky was pitch black for the exception of the twinkling lights and the glowing sphere placed in the darkness. Deidara envied the stars for they were beautiful, but out of reach. 'If only I could've been out of reach' she thought while her fingers embraced the leather texture around her left wrist.

Tobi watched the blonde haired female and spoke, "When Tobi looks at the night sky Tobi sees spilled milk and a giant sugar cookie or a dumpling!"

Deidara looked questionable at her partner, "I don't understand you, how can you make everything into something happy? The world isn't supposed to be happy" she commented.

To Deidara's surprise a wiser voice spoke back to her, "And everything doesn't have to be a sad thing. It's good to open up to the good things rather than the bad. I'm not saying the world is like that, but maybe if it was it would be more peaceful"

She closed her eyes to concentrate and agreed with the unknown side of Tobi. 'Maybe if I was like that I wouldn't have such a bad temper' she pondered.

"To the mist!" Tobi shouted and Deidara groaned. It would take days to get there by foot and hours to get there by clay bird. To her either way was still troublesome.

Tobi spun his head to look at Deidara, "What's wrong Senpai?"

Deidara gave him the glare of death she's so famous for. "It's going to be a long trip with your ranting" she sighed.

"Should Tobi help?" he asked with a tilted head.

"Knock yourself out" she replied while waving her hand and walking forward.

"Yes my lovely wife" Tobi stated.

"Tobi don't call me…" she started and then in a blink of an eye Tobi was holding her, bridal style. Her blue orbs widen in complete shock.

"Tobi! Put me down!" she screamed while she squirmed against his grasp. Tobi's arms rested behind her neck and knees; causing her limbs to hang. Though that was not what was bothering Deidara the most. Her black dress was crammed up her; revealing her lacey underwear.

"Shh…Deidara" he said calmly as he pressed a cool finger to her tender lips. She mentally gasped, blown away that her partner had this chilled personality.

"Tobi" she whined and stared up at him. She didn't like this feeling. She felt vulnerable. She hated it.

"To the Mist" he repeated and they vanish in a flash.

Deidara squeezed her lids together with so much force that her head became sore. As she flung her eye open she recognized the gates of the Hidden Mist village. She blinked in confusion and jerked her head up to stare at the orange mask.

"H…how?" she questioned. It was strange that a trip that was supposed to take a long time only took half of a second.

"I have my secrets as well as you, Deidara. Let's keep it that way for a while" Madara replied. Deidara nodded as she felt him lower her to solid ground below. Franticly, she smoothed her dress out so it would cover her properly.

"I don't like to be manhandled. Let's keep it that way for a while un" she demanded, squinting through the mist and dark to glare at him.

Madara chuckled softly, "Spunky, are we?"

"That's none of your damn business" she snapped.

'I'll take that as a yes' thought Madara. "Well few hours till dawn, what do you suggest we do?"

Deidara was still a little shocked at this side of Tobi she barely met. He was calm and collective, but she had no complaints.

"Don't know, un" she yawned.

Taking back his position as Tobi he exclaimed, "Tobi and Senpai should play a game!" He waited for an answer, but none came. "Don't ignore Senpai" he whined, but still no reply exited Deidara's lips. He turned around and saw her draped across the ground with closed eyes. She was fast asleep, enjoying her pleasant rest.

"Well I'll be" said Madara and he picked her up again, but this time she was dead weight. Of course this was no problem for Madara. He walked a bit away from the village and laid her beneath the little trees the Mist had. Madara sat by her and watched, waiting for the sun to touch the earth.

-End of chapter, to be continued-

AN: Hey sorry it took so long and that this chapter sucks and is short… Not one of my bests. Next time I'll try putting a flashback in. Time to thank the reviewers; cause without them my story isn't much. Thanks SeEmYaWeSoMeNeSs, Antanique013, animemaniac-101, evilRevan,Tori-SG-Custom, GlompGal, mnmonroe, Defiant Vixen, Dude looks like a lady, angelvan105, Mitsuko-no-Akatsuki, Black-Bone Reaper, Titanium-Lioness, Akuma Hana,KawaiiXD, chasingyesterday, Yamiga , S Class Flamer, ice-ninja-fox, S1SKA and Kiku-ai. Everyone should follow their example and REVIEW!! Tell me if you want to see something special in my story. Review please. Thanks. Good night and good luck!

-ramenwriter15


	8. No Girls Allowed!

It Ended with a Bang Chapter 8: No Girls Allowed!

Deidara's eyes fluttered open to an unfamiliar scene. She truthfully couldn't tell if it was morning or night. A deep mist covered the surrounding area, making it hard to see anything.

"I'm guessing we are by the Mist village" Deidara yawned to herself.

"You're right Senpai!" exclaimed the excited Tobi, who was just inches away from Deidara's face.

She tilted her head towards him and gave her death glare. "I'm two seconds away from punching you in the face, un"

"Senpai PMSing?" he asked and right after Deidara gave him a mask-full of fist. She let her anger pass quickly for the sake of letting him live.

"You know un, I'm the only one in disguise, why not you, hmm?" she questioned, changing the subject and rubbed her fist, because Tobi's mask was hard and unbreakable. 'Why is he so serious at keeping his identity hidden?'

Tobi laughed out loud and chuckled, "Tobi have disguise!"

Deidara in response twitched an eyebrow and tapped her fingers on the ground impatiently. "Well, let's see it then, hmm"

"Okay! But senpai close your eyes and no peaks!" he teased and poke a gloved finger at Deidara. She had a strong urge to bite the ex-ninja's finger, but she resisted and obeyed in closing her eyes. "This good enough, un?"

"No, no" she heard Tobi pout and then felt Tobi take her hands. Redness involuntarily spread across her cheeks once more, though all Tobi did was gently place her hands over her sealed eyelids. "Now Tobi will know you'll not peak!" Scuffling could be heard as Tobi moved around and her curiosity grew.

'Maybe he'll take that mask off' she thought, cheerfully and then her excitement rose as the noises stopped. "Done now?" she asked, calmly, trying to hide that she was thrilled.

"Yes!" Tobi yelled. Deidara peeled her eyes open, but saw nothing to get excited about, in fact her happiness went down and her annoyed level shot up. In front of Deidara was the normal everyday Tobi, expect he was wearing a blue swirly mask.

"You have to be kidding me, un" Deidara groaned.

"Isn't it perfect Senpai?" Tobi babbled, "Cause I think so"

"Wait. I have to dress up as a woman and you just have to change the color of your mask!" she fumed, clutching her fist to prepare to hit the blue-masked man. Tobi stepped back in alarm and begged Deidara not to hit him again.

"Explain then, un" she sighed and lowered her fists. "And it better be good!" she added with more force.

Tobi franticly spoke, if Deidara wasn't such a good listener she would have never caught it, "Tobi is new to the Akatsuki, so not many people know. But Senpai you are! So you need to disguise as a woman you really are and your very pretty too, I swear Tobi doesn't lie to his senpai!"

Deidara's head spun from his words and she sighed to reply, "Okay I got just shut your mouth and let's get this crap mission over with"

"Yes Senpai" Tobi stated as he stood with his annoyed Senpai. Tobi smacked his mask and the noise it caused made Deidara jump and stare at him.

"What the heck?"

Tobi scrambled around as he dug his hands in his pockets, searching for something. "Tobi almost forgot!" he laughed and pulled out a pair of black fingerless gloves. He next handed them to his partner and explained, "To cover up your mouthies!"

Deidara ran her finger across the fabric and then stared at Tobi, "You got me hobo gloves, un? Not that I don't like 'em, but does it really go with a dress?"

"Would Senpai like the elegant ballroom gloves instead?" Tobi half questioned and half threatened.

Deidara shivered and choked out, "Heck no un!"

"Okay then" Tobi sang and skipped closer to the village gates. Deidara followed by walking a normal pace.

"I hope you have a plan Tobi, you can't act like yourself. You better be a good actor, un"

"I will please my Senpai" he continued to sing as he disappeared into the deep mist. Deidara cursed in her mind as she realized she could've lost her teammate already. Her eyes blinked, trying to focus through the mist, but in the end it was no use. 'He better not be getting us in trouble!' Right as that thought passed her mind she heard a few, one she recognized as Tobi's. Following the familiar and unfamiliar laughter she reached the gates and surprisingly Tobi was there, chatting it up with the Mist gate guard.

"My sweetheart should be here any moment now, you know how slow woman can be" he started in a calmer voice not sounding much like Tobi or Madara; it's between his two voices. Tobi turned and waved Deidara over, "There she is, c'mon sweetheart we can't leave this kind man waiting all day"

Deidara walked to his side in a daze, 'Is this the same Tobi?' she thought, shock as can be. The guard stared at her strangely, which caused Deidara to start the act up. "Oh course! Kazuki-kun" she laughed.

"That's my honey, a little nutty" he joked with the guard as Deidara glared mentally at him.

"Yes of course" Deidara laughed, but growled in her mind, 'Tobi is going to get it'

"Well welcome to the Mist village, it isn't often we get visitors"

"I'm sure" Deidara comment and the guard looked at her. "I mean I can't understand why!"

"Have a good day you two" the guard smiled as Deidara and Tobi walked through the village.

"Nuts, hun?" Deidara hissed to Tobi. Tobi had a sweat drop and quickly said, "Tobi joking senpai!" But that didn't save him from getting punched.

"The what?" Deidara questioned the motel clerk, who was grinning madly.

"Why you got our lover's suite, it's very romantic" the clerk responded.

Deidara twitched mentally, 'Leader said nothing about this. I'm going to kill him!'

"Ohh, sounds nice doesn't it, Megumi?" Tobi said with a smile in his voice as he tightened his arm around the blonde. She couldn't help, but blush.

"Umm...Yes" she lied in the sweetest voice she could make. The hotel staff awed at the cute couple, but it became worse as Tobi and Deidara were going up the motel's staircase.

"Oh Megumi! I'll carry your bag for you, you need the rest princess" Tobi said and he removed the back from Deidara's shoulders before she could refuse.

"Thank you Kazuki-Kun" she managed to squeeze out of her lips without growling. 'I'm a ninja I can carry my own bag, dang it! Un'

Hotel-maids looked at them and awed. Deidara was getting pissed that every single person they walked by had to make some crappy comment about the two of them.

"Aww…he's so sweet to her, a true gentleman" one maid, dressed in a traditional French maid uniform, informed the other maid with curly golden locks.

"Yes I wish I had a boyfriend who was that sweet" the other maid pouted.

Deidara rolled her eyes as she walked by the two fan-girls, 'If only they knew who Tobi really was they wouldn't be saying those things, un. Hmm...A gentleman?' she pondered as her eyes grazed Tobi. Tobi felt his senpai looking at him and shared with her a quick goofy thumbs up. 'Oh yah…that's what I call a gentleman' she thought, sarcastically and listened back into the females' conversation.

"Don't forget handsome" the brunette one giggle and the curly blonde joined in.

'He's wearing a mask! How is he handsome?!' Deidara screamed in her head and walked faster to keep away from the perplexing girls. Deidara had reached full speed, blazing through the Misty Motel's halls when a force caused her to fling backwards. Her first reacted was to put out her hands and catch herself, though it didn't work out as planned. The force that pulled her back was Tobi, because Deidara was about to pass their room. Instead of hitting the solid ground like Deidara planned, her face landed over Tobi's bottom end and her hands where pressed in between his legs as her bottom end was pressed into Tobi's face. Unfortunately, because Deidara wore a dress, her panties were visible to the ex-ninja. Deidara was trying to take everything in: her panties in Tobi's face, the maids that were watching the scene, her body pressed a pound his, and her hands feeling his groin area. 'Why don't I move them' she thought with a blush on her cheeks. Before Deidara had time to do a thing Tobi responded.

"Couldn't wait till we got in bed could you" he started loudly and then whispered darkly in what is known as his Madara voice, "Deidara"

Deidara was embarrassed that the comment was directed to her. There were only two things she thought of doing and she did the second thought.

Deidara stood in great fury and slammed her foot into Tobi's sensitive area, "Go to H*** Son of a B****!" she screamed as Tobi grabbed himself and yelped loudly. Deidara then unlocked the door with her key, ran in and finally slammed the door. The two maids nearby looked shocked as the happy couple turned into a fighting one.

One of maids rushed over to Tobi and asked, "Do you need ice for you're...er..?"

"Ice would make it more painful; no thank you" Tobi choked as he winced, "I'm just going to lay here until the pain goes away"

"Okay…" the maid responded timidly and scurried to the other maid.

A few hours past, Tobi felt much better now and was waiting for Deidara to let him in. In a few minutes the door squeaked open and Deidara stood there with hands on her hips.

"You coming in or not? Hurry before I change my mind" she sighed. Tobi jumped up and hugged her.

"Yeah Senpai!" he cheered. This time Deidara let him hug her, they were friends after all and she felt she had been a little rough on him.

"Yah yah, just get in un, before someone notices you" Deidara stated and instantly obey.

Inside the suite it was huge and very interesting. The carpet under their toes was soft and a pure white. The bed was heart shaped with a red satin blanket and silk sheets, heart shaped pillows toppled the surface of the bed. Surrounding them were light red walls with hand painted flowers. Golden doors let out to a balcony of the mist village. Finally the bathroom had a huge Jacuzzi tub, big enough for two. There was even a separate shower and the sinks were trimmed with gold and silver. White tiles were the makeup of the bathroom floor.

"Pretty nice hmm? I can't believe we don't even have to pay for this" Deidara comment. Tobi instantly jumped up and down on the bed.

"Lookie Senpai, this is a pretty bed and it's big!" Tobi yelled, excitedly.

Deidara sat down in a nearby chair, crossing her legs. An eyebrow on her not amused face rose. "Too bad you'll be sleeping alone, because I'm sleeping on the floor"

"Why senpai?"

"Because I said so" she snapped.

Tobi jumped jumping and kneeled on the bed. "Please" he begged.

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please…"

"No" Deidara said more impatiently, but Tobi kept on begging.

Meanwhile, outside of the room a hotel-maid was just about to finish her shift all she had was one more room. The woman pushed her red bangs out of her hair and sighed to herself, "Last room and I can go home and read my romance novels" When she was about to knock on the door and say her usually line 'Housekeeping!' she heard a commotion going on in the room.

"I'm not going to sleep with you!" Deidara yelled from inside.

The red-head puckered her lips and was about to walk away, but then a loud bang caused her to freeze in fear.

"Ah! Stop it! Get off me!" she screamed.

The maid blushed madly.

"But you like it Senpai!" Tobi screeched.

The woman backed away embarrassed. "Give my shift is over now" she said to herself and left.

Inside Tobi pinned Deidara to the floor. 'Dang he's pretty strong un' she thought while she tried not to struggle in front of him.

"Please Senpai" Tobi pleaded.

Deidara drifted her eyes down and sighed, "No Tobi and don't make me"

Feeling uncomfortable with Deidara's tone of voice, Tobi got up and released her. Deidara took her time getting up and brushing herself off. "I'm going in the shower and don't come in this time" she told him as she collected her nightwear from her backpack.

"Yes senpai"Tobi responded and heard the bathroom door. He didn't take his mask off until he heard the sprinkle of running water.

Inside the bathroom, Deidara let the warm water hit the cool tile floor as she prepared. Striping off her clothes she felt a sharp chill shot through her body and a strong urge to embrace the warm waters. Blonde hairs tickled across her back every time she shifted her weight. Carefully on her left arm she peeled off the false skin that was covering her crushed arm.

'I'll never forgive that sand junchiriki for ruining my arm' she sighed in her head, looking at her left arm and then her eyes grazed down to the bracelet around her wrist. She never took it off like instructed by her father. Once more Deidara laced her fingers around the leather material and sighed to herself.

"Father…"

While in the shower, Deidara soaked in the hot water and let her mind wander. Her right palm brushed across her leg and licked her. Her eye flung open and she stared at the tongues as they slobbered up her hands. 'My tongues, hmm?' she thought to herself and let her mind think about the past. What Deidara didn't know was Madara was tapping into her thoughts.

~About six years ago~

It was one of those crappy days when you don't feel like getting up in the morning, but you know you have to. Deidara was having one of those days. She yawned as she tied her hair up and watched herself in the mirror. 'I hate you' is what she lipped to her reflection and turned away in disgust.

"Dei! Hurry up you have a line of men here already!" her mother screamed in a harsh voice.

Deidara sighed once again and left her room.

She laid back in her bed and was breathing heavily for she already gone through many costumers. The last one for the day would be in momentary. Strangely, this costumer wanted her to meet him in his home and at a certain time too.

Deidara pulled the white sheets up to cover her body up to her chest. 'It'll be over soon' she thought with a frown a pound her lips.

The door squeaked open, which caused her to become alert, though the boy that walked in seemed less than ready. His eyes couldn't keep still, they darted in every direction. His knees were bent as he walked over to Deidara.

Deidara met a lot of different types of men and knew every type. This guy was the nervous lonely type who can't get a girl. She leaned back and waited for him to make a move, because she didn't do that. The boy ripped the blanket away from her chest and grabbed with a shaking hand. Deidara peeled an eye open to star at the frighten boy, who couldn't be more than fifth teen.

"You don't have to do this you know" Deidara said calmly.

"I...I…have to" the boy studdered as tears inched out of his eyes, "How can I be a man if I don't?"

Deidara could almost feel the boy's pain and felt they could relate. Deidara took the boy's hand, hopefully, hoping that she found someone to connect to. "My father told me a real man respects woman" Deidara said softly.

The boy looked at her and asked, "How old are you?"

"I'm eleven"

His eyes widen like saucers, "Whoa, really"

She crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes, "Do I have any reason to lie, hmm?"

"No I guess not, well I'm Shu" he stated and was a little perplexed about the girl in front of him.

"I'm De…" she started, but never had a chance to finish. The door slammed open and there stood an anger looking woman wearing an apron. Indigo strands of hair fell into the woman's wrinkled and anger face and that's when Deidara recognized her as the shop manger from town.

"Get away from my son you skank!" she yelled as she grabbed a hold of her son and moved him behind her large frame to protect the boy.

"But...Mrs. He asked me to come and…" Deidara said shyly, but only received a smack in the face from the anger mother.

"Stupid W****! Get out of my home!" she demanded as she smacked Deidara harder, causing her nose to bleed.

Deidara scrabbled to get her clothes on and rushed away from the woman, accidently knocking her knees on the door frame. Hard gravel stuck in her soles as she ran across the streets with tears pouring out of her eyes. Tripping over a rock she slid across the ground and felt the hot blood flow down her legs.

In front of the crying girl's face was a puddle left over from yesterday's rain shower, looking through it she saw herself.

"Am I really those things that woman said?" Deidara said while staring at her reflection. When Deidara thought about the boy, the one she believed could connect with her, she realized something. 'He never looked at my face once…his eyes were glued to my chest'

It took a while for Deidara to get the strength to get up, but now she was walking again to the house she lived. Around her were familiar sights: street fight, drug dealers, hookers and alcoholics. It was strange to Deidara when she saw this new sight.

An old man with snow white hair and goatee, wearing a traditional ninja robe sat in front of a small hut with a painted sign the read, 'Free art classes'

'Art, un!' she thought excited and was about to walk up, but another sign discouraged her. This one read, 'Males Only'

In anger and frustration Deidara ran to the house with tears pricking out of her eyes. As she fled down the halls of her home her nostrils filled with the horrid scent of her mother's cooking. Quickly, Deidara slammed her door and flung herself on her bed mat.

"I hate being a girl!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The next few minutes she quiet down and decided to go through the box filled with her father's treasures. A cotton texture is what her fingers felt and she pulled out traditional ninja robe that belonged to her father. A light bulb went off in Deidara's head as she clenched the fabric.

"If only men are allowed then I'll have to make myself a man" she smiled and hugged the robes.

-End of chapter, to be continued-

AN: Whew, that was a long one sorry it took so long to update. I'll try to update more, but I'll slow down when I go back to work, sigh... Thanks to my reviewers. Thanks SeEmYaWeSoMeNeSs, Antanique013, animemaniac-101, evilRevan, Tori-SG-Custom, GlompGal, mnmonroe, Defiant Vixen, Dude looks like a lady, angelvan105, Mitsuko-no-Akatsuki, Black-Bone Reaper, Titanium-Lioness, Akuma Hana,KawaiiXD, chasingyesterday, Yamiga , S Class Flamer, ice-ninja-fox, S1SKA, xlazypsycho, NekoxNana, wingedhatchling, ding dong the witch is dead, Wildwhisker, Madara Uchiha and Kiku-ai. Everyone should follow their example and REVIEW!!Next time I will continue where the flashback left off (Man I love flashbacks, so fun to write) any ideas or something you want to see in this story? Tell me. Also tell me what you liked, if it isn't too much trouble. Until next time good night and good luck!


	9. Secret Scroll!

AN: Merry or happy {insert holiday here} Yes I updated on Christmas, why? Why a holiday gift of course. Enjoy!

It Ended With a Bang Chapter 9: Secret Scroll!

A young Deidara walked down the streets of her dump town. This time the only difference was no man stared. Deidara looked like a young man wearing tradition black and red ninja robes with fishnets underneath.

'I should've done this before' she thought, but was truthfully uncomfortable from the wrap pressing down on her chest. Though that seemed like less to nothing compared to walking down the streets without getting harassed.

Deidara's outlook was not the only change she had made for herself. Practicing for hours with different tones, she finally conjured up the perfect male voice and became pretty good at rehearsing it. She knew everything was now prepared to get her free art lessons.

It was barely the break of dawn when Deidara reached the old man's shack. The strange thing was the signs the hang so boldly yesterday had now disappeared.

'Somebody probably stole it' she thought logically.

Soft hands slid the bamboo door aside, and in a blink of an eye Deidara studied the wrinkled short stub franticly bouncing all over the place; his hands busy with packing. Deidara stood there for a moment, taking in the scene, and then interrupting the old man's mumbles,

"Excuse me, un"

His head whirled around like a top to glance at the noise he heard. The skin on the man was loose and his Adam's apple jiggled as he spoke, "What are you doing here?!"

'That was rude, he didn't even ask my name, hmm' Deidara thought dead-panned before answering the old geezer. "Yesterday you had a sign about art classes, I want to take them"

Silence, until a squeaky chuckle released from the man's lips. "That's a good one kid! No one in this dump of a town has enough potential!"

Deidara was taken aback by the old fart's harsh words, "Then why are you here?" she demanded, wanting to the know the reasoning for the old man to denied her after she came so far to get here, even facing death(if that's the result of her mother discovering).

"I came searching for the next great artist, but I have failed on my quest; so get lost kid!"

For the first time in Deidara's life, she let herself stop being pushed around and shouted back at him, "Shut the hell up and listen to me!"

Deidara huffed heavily after the emotional release of her fierce words and flushed, for she had finally put someone in their place.

"Okay kid, you got my attention, show me what you got"

Deidara grinned, and pulled out a chunk of pre-kneaded clay from her pocket. When she looked up at the old art teacher his facial features showed no emotion, but his thoughts were complete opposite.

'Clay!? It's been a while'

Within five minutes, Deidara let the clay morph through her long fingers. The sounds of the swishy clay were nostalgic to her; she felt as she did when she was a little girl. Even a giggle wanted to bubble up her throat, but she wouldn't allow it because those days were long gone. The white mess in front of her had transformed into a small bird.

The old man crept closer to her, and observed the bird. Every nerve in Deidara tingled with nervousness; this was her last chance to turn her life around.

"Magneficant detail, it's a bit lifeless, but we can fix that. And in so little time, how do you do it?"

She rubbed the back of her head, "Years of practice"

"Years?" he chuckled, "Young man I've been doing art for more than fifty years, how old are you kid?"

"I'm twelve and I've been doing art my whole life, un!" she declared.

"Only twelve, you're so tall and artistic"

"Twelve isn't that young" she pointed out, thinking of all the "grown-up" things she's done, "I promise you I'll improve if you take me under your wing" she pressed.

The old man pondered for a while as he looked at Deidara, then replied, "I agree to stay in this dump of a town to improve your talents"

Deidara grinned happily, "Thanks, un, I almost forgot!"

"Hmmm?" the old man questioned and watched the young blonde pull out a match.

She slashed it against the box and her eyes reflected the orange glow. The white beck darkened when the flame came in contact; it spread up the spine. She tossed it to the ground for future protection, and watched the clay bubble and pop. Her eyes were full of amusement, but the old artist's held confusion.

Pressing her foot to the figure put out the fire before it became too much to control.

"Why burn it?" he asked, looking towards her for a reasonable answer.

"I want my art to be alive. All living things perish eventually, so my art will do the same. My art dies too"

"Interesting"

"You agree with my art, hmm?" Deidara asked excitedly.

"Every artist has a distinct perspective on art, which is what makes art so compelling to different individuals"

Deidara nodded in agreement, "I still think my art is a bang!"

'Kids and there werid language…' he thought. "Cocky kid, next time don't burn your art in my house! Want it to burn it down with it!?"

Deidara laughed at the old geezer, "That would be great un!"

The old man rolled his eyes at the innocence of the young "boy". "A great artist like you must have a name"

"Deidara" she said.

"Starting tomorrow Deidara you will be my apprentice"

"Alright! Un!" she cheered, "But what do I call you?"

"Roshi-senpai" he quirked with a crocked grin.

The next dawn broke, and once again Deidara went to the artist before known as the old man's shack. Successfully, she was able to avoid her mother who would probably scold her for dressing like a man. When Deidara reached the old man's home, she expected to see him, but not the activity he was consuming in.

His wrinkled face was pressed up to the wall were a small hole was perfectly settled there for him to peered out of at the bare skin of the ladies changing for their jobs.

Deidara hit the man over his partially bald head with her fist.

"Ow!!" he yelped, and faced her way with a bloody nose.

"You perv, you know you can pay to see that"

"I have no money" he whined, and Deidara hit him again. "Ow! You shouldn't be so brash Deidara, you'll be interested one day too. Maybe you are now"

Deidara blushed to the unknowing fact that she was one of them.

"Ah-ha! Do I spy a blush upon your cheeks?" he teased in her face.

With her hands she shoved him away forcefully.

"Out of my face perv!" Deidara snapped as her eyebrow twitched.

"You'll see one day kid" he promised, before turning serious. "Let's start art"

Deidara watched as Roshi pulled out tiny containers connected almost as one.

"What is that, un?" Deidara asked with a cocked head.

"Use your head child! What does it look like?" he demanded a logical answer as he held up the intertwined containers.

"Paints" she muttered, uninterested in the matter, "But what's the point, hmmm?"

The lids made a pop noise as he lift it open. "Two lessons in one. First lesson, learn to respect others' art pipsqueak!"

She pursed her lips to restrain herself from exploding at her teacher. Soon, she was astonished by the display of flowing colors swirling about the old man.

"H-how do you do that?" Deidara gaped, not wanting to lift her eyes away.

"Second lesson using chakra to control things, I can use it as a whip or to inject paint into my enemies; it's a painful process, trust me" Master Roshi explained as Deidara's eyes grew bigger.

"You're a ninja!?"

"Of course I am! Why does that surprise you so?!" he yelled.

"Well you are old" she professed.

"Doesn't mean I'm not strong! Look at you, you must have been a ninja, you've got ninja robes"

"No" she piped sadly, "They were my father's"

"Was he a rock ninja?" he asked, roaming his eyes over Deidara.

"Yeah" she uttered and Roshi's mouth formed an o.

"You look just like Akira!"

"You knew my dad?" she questioned, looking up hopefully.

"Yah, he was a proud ninja, but most of all a great man, it's too bad what happen" he mused, which made Deidara look down again. The old man couldn't stand seeing a young kid hopeless, just like he used to be.

"You know what kid, I'm going to teach you art, but ninjustu as well"

"Really?" she perked.

"Yah a bright kid like you needs to get the hell out of here. You're wasted here"

Deidara smiled for someone believed in her, but she stopped. 'It's because he thinks I'm a boy; he must never find out I'm a girl' she thought gravely before thanking Roshi-Senpai.

For next month Roshi taught Deidara how to use weapons, to control chakra and, hand to hand combat as Deidara continued to lie to her mother. Deidara didn't discover her own creation until one night at Master Roshi's training shack.

The dim moonlight of the crescent shined through the tiny window as Deidara completed her ten minute clay figurine. She licked the clay from the corner of her mouth while praising herself of doing a great job. In excitement she jumped and kicked about, but stopped when she heard a loud crash. She turned to see black explosive powder had spilled over Roshi's clean floor.

She bit her lip, 'shoot'

"Deidara what was that noise?" her Senpai roared and his footsteps got closer.

"N-nothing!" she yelled while trying to hide the spill, as a last resort she picked up her clay figurine and placed it over before Roshi came in. 'Whew that was a close one..' she thought relieved.

"What's going on here?" Roshi demanded, looking suspiciously at her.

"Nothing senpai! Look I finished" she said to cover her strange actions up.

Roshi looked closely as Deidara heaved out. "Very nice kid, can't wait to see this one on fire"

"Yeah!" she stroked the match against the box, her eagerness overshadowing her previous actions.

Admittedly, the clay creation busted into a million pieces, spattering all over the shack. Fortunely for Master Roshi there wasn't even powder to cause an implosion.

"Deidarrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Awesome un! That art was a bang!" she cheered as Roshi stared in disbelief.

"It was a bang" Roshi admitted, which made Deidara glow in happiness.

"I found it, my special technique" she claimed proudly. Roshi smiled proudly for his student.

"I'm going to do it again, un!"

"Clean my house first kid!" he yelled at the laughing Deidara and hit her over the head with the head with a mop.

Deidara still laughed, because she was truly happy and wanted this to last forever.

A few more weeks passed after Deidara learned her technique; she took a lot of time to perfect it. Her mother still thought Deidara was making her money, and couldn't smell smoke on Deidara over her alcohol.

Even though Deidara perfected the exploding clay, she still wasn't fast enough to use it in battle. There was no possible way she could make clay figures in a matter of seconds even with chakra.

It was another late night at Master Roshi's, Deidara was packing up to return to her mother's hell hole as her senpai was moving a few things around. A scroll dropped from one of the boxes Roshi was carrying; it rolled across the room to Deidara's feet.

She picked up the strange looking scroll; it was a russet color with tattered trimming as if someone had been chewing on the ends, but all around there was writing the sealed the scroll down and warning signs. Deidara, being curious, gathered the chakra in her hand. 'Let's see what this is all about'

"What are you doing" Roshi scolded, snatching the scroll from her hands, "Do you have any idea how dangerous this scroll is?"

"No" she replied truthfully, "Can you tell me about it?"

"Well…okay" he agreed, "It's been passed down by many artists, but I don't actually know what it holds" he explained.

"Then how do you know it's dangerous" she demanded.

"Listen" he said sternly, to shut Deidara up, " If you actually would take time to read the scroll you might've discovered for yourself" Then he read from the scroll, "'This scroll holds great power for an artist in need, but the power is a true curse that will stay with you until the day you go down with art'"

'What does that mean, "go down with art"' she thought to herself.

"The artist that discover this power was like you Deidara, he too had a passion with clay or so the legend says" Roshi continued.

'If this helped him in need, maybe it could help me with my problem' Deidara calculated in her mind, ignoring Roshi for a moment.

"Did you hear me Deidara?"

"Hmmm?" she questioned, now playing attention.

"Do not touch this scroll" he said with forced as he placed it on a high self.

'Like he thinks I can't reach that, un' she huffed in her mind.

"Understand Deidara?" he repeated.

"Yes sir" she said, trying not to sound too disappointed, "By the way, why am I going home early?"

"I have a hot date" he beamed.

Deidara laughed, "That's a good one Senpai!"

Roshi flushed, "Out of my house runt" he shouted and Deidara ran away laughing.

The scroll did not leave Deidara's mind. 'What if it could really help me with my problem, then I can become a real ninja. BUT I don't want to disobey Master Roshi, he's the only one who's believed in me in a long time..' she drew out while her fingers traced the soft leather bracelet on her wrist. 'Dad, I want to make you proud…I need to get out of here…' she thought before hiding in the shadows of the ally waiting for her master to pass.

When she was sure the close was clear, she tiptoed into Roshi's shack, her eyes focused on the scroll above. Standing on her toes, she was able to knock the scroll down to the ground, and she kneeled by it. The red warnings flashed through her eyes, but she ignored it.

"I need to do this" she whispered as she gathered chakra in her hand, "I'm sorry Roshi-Senpai"

She slammed her palm into the scroll just hard enough to make it unseal and unravel in front of her. Inside, there was black writing and strange markings, which Deidara recognized as summoning. Deidara remembered what Roshi had told her about the summonings. Biting her finger, she winced slightly and watch the blood stain her index. In one swipe Deidara took a chance and stained the scroll. White smoke combusted around her, making it rather difficult for her to see. An intense pain throbbed through her, she felt as if an inhumane person was gutting her and digging a knife through her palms. A blood-curling scream she could not hold anymore echoed through the hollowness of the shack.

Meanwhile, Master Roshi was on his way back to his home. The streets were about pitch black. "I can't believe I was stood up!" he fumed angrily, "Damn woman, damn women, I hate them all! They are good for nothing but looking at" he explained to himself, but paused when he heard the queerest sound. It echoed again through the streets when Master Roshi recognized it.

"Deidara" he gasped and ran as fast as he could to his shack. He slammed through the bamboo doors, not bothering to open it. In front of the old man was Deidara spawned out on the blood drenched floor, screaming in intense pain. Her bloody hands clenched onto the maroon stained robes.

Roshi ran to Deidara's side, which made her eyes go wide. "I'm sorry I'm sorry!" she cried.

Roshi looked apologetic towards the young blonde as he lift her hands from her stomach, but was shocked. The palms had horizontal openings and tongues peaked out to lick up the red liquid around them. 'Mouths!' he thought , thinking he was insane. Though he didn't wait long to grab at Deidara's robes.

"No!" she screamed, trying to squirm back, but it was no use because she was paralyzed from the pain.

Tear noises were heard as seams ripped from Master Roshi tore the shirt apart to get to the bloody surprise, but discover two big ones. The first being, the noticeable big lumps peaking out on Deidara's chest. 'A woman!?' he yelled in his mind, but soon got over it when he noticed a giant mouth on her stomach eating her flesh as it's tongue flopped about violently. The more it ate the more she screamed and thrashed.

In a struggle, Roshi grab a nearby needle and some thread; his plan was to seal it up. With extreme force Roshi had to keep the mouth close and Deidara down as he weaved the needle with thread through her skin. The constant moving of the mouth and struggling of Deidara was hard enough, but the blood spill made it even more difficult to see where he was sewing.

When the hard and long process was completed the mouth on her hands had calm (Roshi saw no need to sew these) and Deidara was gasping for air. Gently, Roshi wiped her of blood as Deidara broke into hard sobs.

She knew if she had listened to her master none of this would've happen. Now, her teacher knew she was a girl, she went through tremendous pain to gain a curse, and her happiness was drained up.

Roshi watched the girl cry in front of him, part of him was disgusted with himself for helping a woman. The other part of sympathetic towards the kid, his best friend and teammate's daughter, so Roshi decided to help the woman, but only because he owed it to Akira.

~About five or six years later~

The cold water hit Deidara like bullets, causing her to jump out her mind. She hadn't realized she had been thinking that long. So, before wasting any more water, she turn the facet to a stop. Madara then withdrew from Deidara for privacy purposes.

Her body shivered for warmth, and was rewarded when she curled herself in the fuzzy towel. She closed her eyes and sighed when she figured out she had forgotten a few important things.

"Tobi?" Madara heard a sweet voice mummer from behind the bathroom door. He instantly became Tobi again.

"Yes Senpai!?" he yelled, causing Deidara to flush behind the door. '

'I can't believe I'm doing this' she thought gravely. "I've seem to have picked up the wrong thing, could you bring me my nightwear?" she forced out.

Madara smiled under the mask, "Of course Senpai!" Tobi yelled and scrambled to the bag.

"Wait!" she yelled, "Only come in when I say it's okay" Deidara crept behind the shower curtain and held her towel close to her skin. "Okay"

"Now?!"

"Yes Tobi!" Deidara yelled.

"Tobi can't hear you Senpai!" he shouted loudly.

Frustrated, Deidara jumped from behind the curtain and yelled, "Okay!!"

Tobi stood with the door looking at Deidara, "Okay Senpai"

Deidara's cheeks were completely red, her hair still wet dripped in her face and the only thing covering her was the bath towel that clung to her curves.

"Tobi! Don't look at me!" she fumed.

"But Senpai, have you forgotten, I already saw you naked!" Tobi cheered.

"Agr!" Deidara screamed, throwing the nearest item, a bar of soap, at Tobi. "Get out!"

Tobi dropped the nightwear, before scattering out of the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Deidara's alarmed voice rang through the hotel. "You've got to be kidding me! I can't wear this un!"

"Want Tobi to get you something else Senpai?"

"No! stay there" Deidara commanded as she walked out. A white sleeveless nightgown draped on her and sweep down to her face. Loose Blonde golden locks swung past her hips and hung in her eyes. "Stop staring, I know you are"

Tobi giggled, "Sorry Senpai, you're just so pretty"

Deidara blushed at Tobi's comment as she climbed under the covers, and Tobi bounced on his bed.

"Night Senpai" Tobi whispered.

Deidara cuddled into the mattress, "Remember Tobi, we have a lot to do tomorrow, so no fooling around" She waited for a respond, but only received Tobi's snores. "Good night Tobi" she whispered, but what she didn't know was Madara was watching over her.

-End of chapter-

AN:WOW, finally. Took me a while to write this, but think of it as a holiday present to all of. So if you could be so kind and give me a review, it would be greatly appreciated . BUT I understand if you're too busy ;p. Time to thank reviewers. Thanks to my reviewers. Thanks SeEmYaWeSoMeNeSs, Antanique013, animemaniac-101, evilRevan, Tori-SG-Custom, GlompGal, mnmonroe, Defiant Vixen, Dude looks like a lady, angelvan105, Mitsuko-no-Akatsuki, Black-Bone Reaper, Titanium-Lioness, Akuma Hana,KawaiiXD, chasingyesterday, Yamiga , S Class Flamer, ice-ninja-fox, S1SKA, xlazypsycho, NekoxNana, wingedhatchling, ding dong the witch is dead, Wildwhisker, Urufu-chan, FlyingHigh13, Lunarfox's Silverdusk, Madara Uchiha and Kiku-ai. Everyone should follow their example and REVIEW!! I hope it was worth the long wait guys and I want to promise you a chapter soon, but sadly I can't because I have exams to study for. Thanks for the support. Happy Holidays and Good night and Good luck!

PS. Since you all seem to like genderbenders (I do too!) I have been playing around with a few. Like Akatsuki genderbender(you can vote if you'd like to see it on my profile) and a sasuke one with a pairing of suigetsu, because I've never seen that one (I wrote a little of this on my computer). Tell me if your interested in a review of private message and/or concerns and/or things you would like to see. If you have a genderbender you'd like me to write, I may consider depending on who or what it is (review or PM me about that if you wish) thnx.


	10. Undercover Work!

AN: Back from exams! Enjoy the chapter!

It Ended With a Bang Chapter 10: Undercover work!

Deidara was violently pulling her comb through the tangled blonde tresses upon her back, which was a huge hassle. On a normal morning Deidara would simply tie her hair in a ponytail, because when you're pretending to be a guy you don't need to worry about being pretty. Sadly for Deidara, society judges women more harshly on their looks.

"Jeaz un" she groaned, but soon after was a bit satisfied with the silkiness of her locks. "Finally done"

"Senpai is very pretty today" Tobi stated, sneaking up behind her. Deidara pushed him away, ignoring the generous compliment.

"What did I say about getting too close? You're violating my rules" Deidara fumed.

"But Tobi wanted to see if senpai smelled as good as she looks" he spoke in a somewhat teasing voice. His reward was Deidara blushing slightly, and having her heart beat at a faster, but noticeable pace.

Madara's fantasies were interrupted by a sudden rapping on the room's door.

"I'll get it!" Deidara squeaked, to get away from the tension between her partner and herself. Running towards the door her white nightgown dragged behind. Behind the close doors was a man wearing a black, who was taken aback by the angel in front of him.

He blushed as he spoke, "Good m'rning miss"

"Miss?! Who you calling a girl punk?" Deidara snapped as she grabbed the innocent and very worried man by the collar. It had slipped her mind that she was her true self, a woman.

"Megami, honey" Tobi laughed and put an arm around her waist. He looked toward the man, "I'm so sorry" he started as he took Deidara's hands from his shirt, "You see my wife were playing a ninja game" he implied suggestively with a wink.

Deidara stomped on his foot hard for it.

"Mmm..Megami" he moaned, making Deidara more angry. "My wife gets so involved with the game that she can get a little carried away" he chuckled, which made Deidara fake giggle along.

The man looked at them questionable, but shrugged it off. "I'm here to remind you about tonight's ball"

"Ball?!" Deidara questioned, a little shocked.

"Yes it's a fancy dance, the Mist is very poor, and we are trying to give our village a better name" the man explained.

"I know what a ball is" she snapped back, "But why are you telling us"

"Why, you don't remember? My employer said you and your lover would be coming"

'crap' she thought. "Oh yah we'll be there"

"Great, I was really hoping to see you there" he muttered with a blush on his cheeks, and walked away.

Bang! The door slammed shut behind Deidara's back as she faced her partner. "Don't you ever do that again," she glared, "I would never ever do that…with you!"

Madara forced himself to nod, and go back into his Tobi-form. "Gee Senpai, are we really going to a ball!!"

"Of course not! I'm not wearing a fancy gown in public, there's no way" she finalized.

"You know Senpai going to a ball might help us find information on the jinchuriki kid, with all the Mist people in all"

Deidara groaned for once Tobi was talking logical.

As Tobi would say, the sky was lit with a half eaten cookie and someone spilled the milk too! Tonight was different though. Tobi stood wearing a tux with a red rose pinned above his heart; he was waiting for Deidara to finish dressing.

"Senpai?" he asked, starting to get impatient, "Are you okay?"

"I..i'm fine" she stuttered strongly back, "Just not use to this crap"

"Want me to come in Senpai?" he questioned to the door of the bathroom.

"No! not again" she warned, but then settled, "Just go without me"

"Bu…"

"I'll catch up with you, just go" Deidara ensured.

"But I want to stay her with Tobi's Senpai!!" he whined to her.

"You better get the hell out of here Tobi! Don't make me bomb you!" Deidara directed even though he left the first sentence.

In the ballroom, Madara wasn't even expecting this and that's saying a lot. Mist is known as poor, but this was beautiful. Crystal chandeliers reflected the light, the floor a white marble was polished to see yourself within, and golden decors about the place. What's more is that the dance floor was packed with gentlemen and ladies.

Even with all this change, Madara was still not excited. Surprises in general do not affect him….or so he thought.

Though the grand opening a beauty emerged, this made every man in the room her way. Her blonde locks, curled at the tips, swayed with her round hips as the dark purple gown dragged behind her heels. A face of an angel is what she had; it was touched up a little with peach lip stick, and rose blush.

'Deidara?' Madara asked shockingly in his as she approached closely.

Deidara was uncomfortable, it seemed as all male eyes her and the female ones were glaring through her. "Did I do something wrong? I dressed like the other ladies" Deidara whispered nervously.

"Perfect my dear" Madara flirted and pulled an arm around her waist as he used his other hand to grab hers. The swaying started, then transformed into dancing. Deidara didn't have much experience in this art, so she allowed him to lead.

'I like this' Deidara thought happily as she waltzed around with him. Deidara was enjoying herself so much she didn't realize her head was rested on Tobi's shoulder, and his hand rested on her back.

'She can calm down a lot' Madara chuckled in his head, but it didn't last for long for Deidara caught up with herself. She pulled away nervously and straitened her posture.

"We're supposed to be asking around not dancing" she said in a sad voice before leaving in the other direction. She started asking around, but many people gave her strange looks, until she asked a man who was very interested in her.

"So you know something about the Yagura kid?" Deidara pressed, smiling fake to charm the man in the black suit.

"I wouldn't call him a kid" the man chuckle, and moved closer to Deidara.

Deidara moved back slightly. "He's not a kid"

"He was, but was also the Mizukage" the man revealed, but his main goal remained getting closer to the blonde beauty.

'Mizukage? Pein never mentioned that, it's like him to keep things from me' Deidara thought, and then came to her next realization. "Wait, was…that means"

"He's dead" the man finished, winking at Deidara.

"How? When?" she questioned while ignoring the man's suggestive moves.

"A while ago, but I don't know how the government probably made that classified" he stuttered, only proving that his drinks were catching up with him. "You know I don't know why you want to know so much about that brat!"

Deidara was taken aback by the man's sudden change of personality.

"I mean yah he's was a strong kid and wanted to protect this village, but who could trust him with that demon in him. The truth is nobody in this village really trusted him!"

Deidara looked around at the bystanders over hearing, and their eyes told that this man was telling the truth.

"He couldn't change who he was, which was a monster!" the man slurred, aiming his grubby hands for Deidara, but she stepped away.

Her eyes hardened at the jerk's comments, and said coldly, "Thanks for your help"

She ran across the ballroom; her heels clacking away. Tobi was merely standing there as she grabbed him and pulled him out into the chilled night air. 'Typical Tobi, not doing anything useful, couldn't even go around and ask questions'

As Deidara thought, Madara followed wherever she pulled him, but he had no idea where they were heading.

Close to the destination, Deidara's black high-heel's stained with the mud they squished in, and her once angelic hair turned devilish; it knotted up as well as hung in her face, smeared with makeup. She came to a halt when her vision showed a gray gravestone engraved 'Yagura, 4th Mizukage'.

'So she found out he was dead, but why did she take us here. As proof' Madara pondered.

The gravestone shocked Deidara for this was no respect to give a leader or a normal person for that matter. It was for one thing filthy! Moses and weeds grew around or on the gravestone, almost making his name illegible.

"So that's it. The kid's dead, that must mean the biju is too" Deidara sighed.

"No, I heard that the kid had the ability to control his demon and that it was out of him. The demon is still alive somewhere" said the knowledgeable voice that Deidara did not know.

'How does he know that? He wasn't asking people thing' she thought, but it disappeared as her sadness came back by staring at the grave.

Madara watched as Deidara swiped her hand over the name of the boy to clear it, and then place down wild flowers that were around her.

"Senpai, why pay respects to someone you don't know?" he asked as Tobi.

Deidara smiled sadly, "I can connect to this kid, he was seen by a stereotype. In his village he was considered a monster; in my I was considered a tramp, un"

Madara nodded for he now understood, and he continued to wait for her.

Deidara paid respects not to the former Mizukage or the third biju prize of the Akatsuki; she saw a kid that only needed to be seen for the way he was, like herself. Afterword she took a deep breath, and stood up against the world.

"Abort mission Senpai?" Tobi replied.

"Yah, un. The mission was a failure. Let's go tell Pein-sama all about the good news "she finished sarcastically as they both walked towards the rising sun.

-end of chapter, to be continued-

AN: Hope you liked the chapter, even though it was a little short. I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed, it means a lot. Thanks SeEmYaWeSoMeNeSs, Antanique013, animemaniac-101, evilRevan, Tori-SG-Custom, GlompGal, mnmonroe, Defiant Vixen, Dude looks like a lady, angelvan105, Mitsuko-no-Akatsuki, Black-Bone Reaper, Titanium-Lioness, Akuma Hana,KawaiiXD, chasingyesterday, Yamiga , S Class Flamer, ice-ninja-fox, S1SKA, xlazypsycho, NekoxNana, wingedhatchling, ding dong the witch is dead, Wildwhisker, Urufu-chan, FlyingHigh13, Lunarfox's Silverdusk, Madara Uchiha, 030artastic, xlazypsycho, Passing Squall, secretdewdrop, gerbil123, Midnight Angel Rain, THE Night Yagami, Michi-tan, tobidei12, Nannon,xPrincessKagurax, cheyenne and Kiku-ai. Everyone should follow their example and REVIEW!! Reviews have made it over 100!!!!!!!! Thank you everyone, I'm very fluttered. I'd also like to thank people who have favorite or alerted this fanfic, because they both made it to 50! Thanks! Not sure when the next update comes. Until next time good night and good luck.

P.s- About other genderbender fanfics. Out of 14 of you that voted 13 wanted a Akatsuki genderbender, so that's what I'll do after I complete this one. Truth is I started writing the beginning and I was laughing, which is rare for me to do that with my own fanfics. I also started a beginning of a Sasuke one. One of my reviewers suggested a femsasori/maledeidara fanfic that I might do. So tell me if you're interested or you want to request a certain genderbender. Thanks.

-ramenwriter15


	11. Strip KoiKoi?

AN: It's been awhile, so please enjoy this chapter for being so patient.

It Ended With a Bang Chapter 11: Strip Koi-Koi

The dirt path crunched beneath their heels, and the trees towering over swayed in the light summer breeze. A small black bird chirped on his perfect branch, but a disturbing noise made it fly away as fast as it flew in.

"Do do"

Deidara twitched an eyebrow like always before silence came over the forest. A few more thumps of footsteps, and the kicked gravel that echoed was the only noise.

"Do, do-do!"

She clutched her fists into balls at her sides; her fingers rubbed against the gloves that covered her tongues.

"Do! Do! Do!"

"Tobi I swear if you even think about it I—"she started, but was cut off by song.

"We are on a journey; we're going down that street. You wish you had my senpai, 'cause she is very sweet!"

"Tobi!" she hollered, aiming a fist at his face he dodged by jumping into the nearest tree.

"Na, na, na" Tobi tease before his foot slipped, and his masked face slammed into the solid ground beneath him.

Deidara blinked, and then returned to walking. "Guess I don't have to do anything to you. Looks like nature hates you too, un" Deidara snorted.

"Hmmm..Maybe, but Tobi will keep singing for you Senpai!" Tobi cheered, skipping behind Deidara. "Lalalalala, do you my Senpai? My Senpai? Oooooooh Senpai!"

Deidara tilted her face downward, which caused the recreation of her bang over her left eye. A dark shadow appeared on her face. "Oh God help me" she moaned in frustration while continuing on the extremely long road ahead.

The room was pitch black, not a glow in sight. Inside this room a dark shadow sat in a tall chair, a reminder he was mighty above the others. That he was God. In mid thought a woman's hand brushed his shoulder to receive his attention.

"Konan…what's been on your mind?"Pein asked, leaning back into his seat.

"What makes you think there is something wrong?" she muttered as her eyes moved away from him to the nearest wall.

"You've been quieter than usual, even with me." Pein squeezed the hand she placed on his shoulder.

Eyes of her soften abruptly, and she whisper with the deepest concern, "It's Deidara"

His red head tilted up in her direction; his face held a small amount of perplexities.

Konan's fingers traced his firm jaw line, over the cool metal pierced into his lip. "…He doesn't know about Madara, who is extremely dangerous. I'm just worried,"

His eyes shut, "Don't be, he can defend himself, and Madara has no intention of revealing himself." He paused when Konan's fingers became hesitant. "Unless you know something I don't"

Konan's hand dropped off his face as she took a deep swallow that stung her throat. "No Pein." She said in a hard voice. It was difficult to lie to a God, but most importantly the man you lived for.

Itachi twitched slightly at the newfound voice that permeated within the small space they had. Instead of praising Hidan by looking up to see what caused his loudness, Itachi continued to focus on the words written in the book he held.

Hidan gaped, "Jeaz Deidara you're f***ed up, you didn't even change from your disguise yet"

Deidara sighed, "I just got home and I got you pestering me, hmm, do you even know what I had to deal with for a whole three days!"

"Hi Senpai, Hidan, and Itachi" Tobi yelled ecstatically.

"That singing!" she screamed while pointing an accusing finger to the orange masked ex-ninja.

Tobi smiled innocently. "What I do Senpai?"

She growled, and then through the gloves off to free his tongues. "I'm going to report to leader then I'm changing" she fumed angrily.

"Wait Deidara" Hidan smirked perturbed, "How about you take your clothing off here and entertain us?"

Deidara glared. "You are sick Hidan, I'm still man you know and you want to see fake boobs?" she retorted, stretching the truth.

"For the first time, I agreed with Deidara" Itachi replied when he finally poked his head out of the thrilling pages of his book. His eyes narrow when they came upon Deidara; he had his strange feeling he had seen Deidara as a woman before.

"Wait Deidara." Hidan interposed, "How about we get a few members and play strip Koi-Koi, but the catch is you need to stay in your disguise just to make things f***in' interesting. But if you're not up for the challenge, you can chicken out."

A spark flew through Deidara's soul. "I'm not backing down, un!" she yelled.

Next to her, behind his mask Madara's eye grew with great concern; the only way he thought he could stop her was to become garrulous. "Deidara-Senpai! Senpai! Tobi is really hungry and you said that I can't use the stove anymore after the pancake accident, so I need Senpai to make Tobi lotsa foods. Will you Senpai? Will you? Will you?"

"Tobi shut up! I'm tired of you!" she screamed straightly to his mask.

"Senpai…" Tobi whispered.

Deidara took a deep breath, "Sorry Tobi, but not now. I have a battle to live up to" she said with fire in her eyes.

"But…" Madara started, but it was too late for Deidara had already left to her room.

In her room, Deidara changed into white tank-top and black pants. "He said to keep in 'disguise' but I can at least be comfortable" she told herself. Grabbing her blonde hair back, she pulled it back into a pony tail and resumed her previous hairstyle. Before heading off to visit Pein, Deidara slipped on the organization's coat, black with red clouds. She tapped on the door three times and then heard a grunt telling her to come in.

"Hello Deidara, how was the mission?" Pein asked.

"A total bust the three-tailed jinchuriki is already dead, but strangely Tobi knew a little more about the matter"

At first Pein was taken aback by Deidara's voice sounding like a woman's, but he didn't let that effect on how he saw Deidara. "I see..Then I will ask Tobi about it later, thank you Deidara"

"Deidara, why are you still in disguise?" Konan asked, concerned for her.

"Oh that, well Hidan challenge me to a game of strip Koi-Koi. Why do you want to play Konan?" Deidara chucked.

Pein's eyes widened and Konan responded, "Absolutely not." Konan looked toward her. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"No problem, I'm a Koi-Koi master" she promised before running off.

Konan sighed to herself.

"What are you thinking?" Pein questioned.

"About Madara again and what he really does know about the whereabouts of the biju. What about you?" she countered.

"That they are stripping over a game of Koi-Koi, weird"

Around a round table sat various members; Hidan sat across from Deidara, Deidara sat next to Tobi, Itachi sat in-between Kisame and Tobi, and Kisame sat next to Hidan.

"Kakuzu said he doesn't want to play, because gambling is foolish" Hidan informed.

"…Maybe I should follow his advice. I don't even know why I'm doing this" Itachi sighed while leaning his face into his palm out of boredom.

"That's because I would mock you forever" Deidara snapped, then smirked, "Plus everyone here wants to know how big you really are. I'm betting small"

A small pink blush appeared on his cheeks as everyone laughed. Hidan's hands were busy shuffling the cards that vibrated with wondrous colors, and clacked together. "Everyone knows how to play?" Hidan asked and was answered by nods of heads. "Okay here's how it will go, after each hand whoever is the oya is safe and the losers have to remove one piece of clothing. The game ends when only one person is standing with some clothing on"

Deidara gulped nervous, and Madara could sense this. 'Don't worry Deidara I will protect you' he thought.

"So everyone, but one will become naked….interesting" Kisame grinned, who had just came back from the kitchen and slammed a bottle of warm sake and chokos"

The game started, and frustration squirmed through all the members as the first hand did not favor ay member. Enough so Kisame ended up with the most points. "Read and weep" he grunted as the others moaned. All of the other slipped their coats off.

"Holy s***!" Hidan hollered while looking at Deidara's chest which clung to her tank-top. "They look so real"

Fear shivered through her bones as she reassured herself in thought. 'Calm yourself..He still thinks you're a man, calm down' she repeated mentally. "Well I'm a good artist, now can we get on with the game?"

"I need a drink" Itachi muttered, sipping sake.

Kisame fangs gleamed in the light when he began to deal.

The game progressed greatly, and surprisingly Deidara was winning for only having to remove her coat and each shoe. Itachi was reduced to only pants, Hidan was in his underwear, Tobi to his underwear and mask, and Kisame was totally the first loser, thus he was nude. Another thing was that the group had been though two bottles of sake.

Deidara stared giggling uncontrollable. "I wons again! Off with the clothes"

The guys moaned. Itachi slipped off his pants, Hidan was now totally nude, and Madara sat there hesitant.

Deidara looked towards Tobi with a goofy grin, "What's wrong Tobi chicken?"

"No Senpai! Tobi not sure what take off" he responded, wary of her.

As she crawled up to him the game seemed to cease due to Kisame leaving out of boredom, Itachi falling asleep, and Hidan cussing to Kakuzu in the other room about his defeat while Kakuzu yelled at Hidan to put clothes on.

"How about your lollipop?" she giggled, tracing his mask.

"Deidara…"

"What happened to 'Senpai'" she slurred as her fingers crept under the bottom of the orange mask. She lift it just enough to bare his lips. "So you are human…"

Madara's lips parted as he spoke, "What did you think I was?"

"A monster" she laughed.

"We'll you weren't too far off" he hummed sadly. He was about to release a hot sigh, but something, more like someone, stole it. Over his mouth was Deidara's tightly pressed. Her hands slithered through the ex-ninjas locks and took a secure grip.

Shocked, Madara gently moved her face with his gloved hands; he scooped up the girl to carry her.

"Where are we going Tobi?" she beamed, holding close to him. The entered the room they shared together, and Deidara aimed her lips toward him again. Madara sandwiched her face between his palms.

"No" he ordered.

"Why?" she whined while squirming at his hold on her. Madara replied by laying her into bed.

She quickly snatched his hand. "Kiss me!" she screamed forcibly with bloodshot eyes.

"No! Your Drunk! You would not want that when you're sober. I'm not going to hurt you, everything I've done was to protect you" he lectured. While adjusting his mask colorful cards dropped from behind it. "It's true," he whispered before Deidara drifted to sleep, and the memories of tonight would only be a black void in her mind.

-End of chapter, to be continued-

Japanese words meanings

Koi-Koi: A popular japanese card game played with hanafuda, or flower cards.

Oya-is the winner of the hand in Koi-Koi

choko: cups you drink sake from

AN: Okay, first off I'm sorry it took so long to update I've been super busy with school, papers and exams, oh my! So now I would like to thank my reviewers. Thanks SeEmYaWeSoMeNeSs, Antanique013, animemaniac-101, evilRevan, Tori-SG-Custom, GlompGal, mnmonroe, Defiant Vixen, Dude looks like a lady, angelvan105, Mitsuko-no-Akatsuki, Black-Bone Reaper, Titanium-Lioness, Akuma Hana,KawaiiXD, chasingyesterday, Yamiga , S Class Flamer, ice-ninja-fox, S1SKA, xlazypsycho, NekoxNana, wingedhatchling, ding dong the witch is dead, Wildwhisker, Urufu-chan, FlyingHigh13, Lunarfox's Silverdusk, Madara Uchiha, 030artastic, xlazypsycho, Passing Squall, secretdewdrop, gerbil123, Midnight Angel Rain, THE Night Yagami, Michi-tan, tobidei12, Nannon,xPrincessKagurax, cheyenne(Shadowwolf22), XSweetXSourXSoulX, jayrobb328, Lonely Emo Chick,Mew Cinda, eternal_nekomata22 and Kiku-ai. Everyone should follow their example and REVIEW! If I missed anyone please inform me. Thanks to those who have alerted and favorite me! I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks again and good night and good luck.

-ramenwriter15


	12. The Escape!

AN: New thing! I'm doing the reviewers first, but only people that reviewed the last chapter to make it easier. Thanks chasingyesterday,Michi-tan, FlyingHigh13, Mew Cinda, GlompGal, Wingedhachling, Akatsuki-kunachi, Akuma and Tenshi Hana, DeidaraBlondeFox, mnmonroe, XSweetXSourXSoul, Eternal-nekomata, Antanique013, Hebi-hime92. Also thanks to anyone who has ever reviewed. Thanks to favorites and alerts as well. Enjoy the chapter!

It Ended With a Bang Chapter 12: The Escape!

The gleam of the lamp near Deidara flashed in her eyes, and caused her to stir. She groaned loudly upon awakening. When her eyes adjust to her surroundings she noticed Tobi sitting on his mattress.

"My head kills," she hissed, and became surprised when she did not receive an idiotic remark. "Somebody is up to something."

He held out a glove hand containing a pill. "Tobi knows Senpai won't be feeling well today, so Tobi will be extras quiet"

"Wow thanks, hmmm" she said shocked and suspiciously while taking the pill. She gulped, forcing the medicine down her throat. Instantly, her headache melted away. 'That's strange hmm..Better not tell Tobi. I'm actually enjoying this silence'.

"So… what happened last night?" Deidara questioned as she laid herself back onto the bed.

"You got drunk" Tobi said quietly.

"What!" she yelped as she flung herself up.

"Don't worry nothing happened" he assured, purposely forgetting to tell her about the kiss they shared.

"Good" she sighed.

The knock on the door halted their conversation, and when Tobi opened it there stood the only known female member of the Akatsuki.

"Pein wishes to speak to the two of you" she spoke softly and left as fast as she came.

Later, when Deidara and Tobi settled themselves into Pein's room Pein started talking.

"I have acquired new information on the three tailed biju. First of all, it is indeed alive.

"Oh, un, is that even possible?"

"Apparently the jinchuriki separated the biju from him and placed it in a secret spot off the mist village" Pein explained, "I have pin-pointed a certain area already, though it's fairly large"

"I don't like the sound of this" Deidara sighed out loud.

"That's where the mission starts. Both of you will search this area and capture it"

"What to start hmmm?"

"There's a small isolated town that's very easy to locate, it might be a good place to check out and rest stop too" Pein answered.

"Yah, a new journey with my Senpai" Tobi cheered.

"One question first" Deidara interrupted.

"Yes?" Pein asked perplexed.

"I don't need a disguise this time do I do hmm?"

"No"

"Yes un! I'm a man!" Deidara celebrated and pumped her fists before her and Tobi left Pein's room.

Tobi instantly broke Deidara cheering fest when he replied, "But Senpai you're a girl"

Deidara gasped to see Konan was there, and in a hurry covered Tobi's mouth, trying to hide the evidence. Konan did hear, but pretended like she didn't.

"Deidara, I need to talk to Tobi alone" she uttered silently.

"Y..a..h..No problem un!" she uttered uncomfortable before rushing into her to pack.

"What's wrong Konan-chan?" Tobi posed with a tilt of his head.

"Cut the act Madara," she whispered harshly with eyes of daggers.

"….how long have you known then Konan?"

"I'm not here to play around. Stay clear of her, Madara" she snapped, very unlike her shy persona.

Madara's eyes narrowed slightly, "You know Konan…I'm your sama and I'm the one who tells you want to say"

"I don't know what you want with Deidara, but keep her out of your horrendous plot. She's been hurt enough."

"…..Did you ever think of the possibility that I actually have interest in her…that maybe I'm in love with her?"

"No. it's impossible for you to love, like…"

"Like Pein" he suggested rudely.

Her eyes lowered, holding no emotion just emptiness.

"It's sweet actually" Madara growled as he griped Konan's chin, forcing her face up, "You don't want her to fall in love with someone who can't love her back, like you"

Konan grew angry and sliced his masked with her tough paper finger. A small crack appeared on the left side of the orange mask. Madara responded by chucking her papery figure to the floor, and joy filled him when he heard her body thump loudly. Konan's body was spawned on the floor; her blue hairs laid apart from her bun, which were now in her face. In the middle of the floorboards delicately sat a white rose crafted from paper. Its beauty was crushed when Madara's shoe smothered it, and he did so with no remorse.

"Good day Konan" he spat as he left the hopeless woman there with her broken flower and dreams.

Outside, sat a becoming impatient Deidara, who had been packed for a while.

"Hey Senpai! I'm guessing your headache is gone now" Tobi laughed as he walked out.

"Yah, so is this day un! Where have you been?" she shouted.

"Sorry Senpai, Tobi will be good boy now. Let's go!" he exclaimed while running off quickly.

"Tobi that was not an answer to my question! Come back here, un!" she yelled, but he continued dashing along.

"Ah…crap un..Hey wait up!" she hollered, following her ludicrous teammate.

Later, when the sun disappeared under the horizon and Deidara was gasping for breath they had reached the small town marked Chiisai on its sign.

"Fitting name" Deidara pointed out between breathes, "I should've flown..un"

"Look Senpai isn't the town beautiful!"

The town which was accurate to its name was very small. The streets were dirt flattened from countless people walking among them. The buildings were no better; many were in need of a paint job or rebuilding. Among the people there were people sunk into poverty and young children begging on the side of the road.

"No, it's horrible almost worse than my hometown..Almost" Deidara sighed at the memory.

"Hey hey look Senpai lets go in there!" Tobi shouted as he pointed, hoping to get his Senpai's spirit up.

"A bar?..Okay, but I'm not drinking I learned that lesson last night, hmm.." she agreed. Tobi pulled her into the dumpy bar, which was the most full and lively place in the town of Chiisai.

The two of them squeezed themselves onto two empty bar seats . As if he were programmed, the bartender came up to them.

"Anything to drink for the lady?" he smirked.

Deidara flushed and lied, "I'm a gut and no thank you hmm"

The face of the bartender morphed quickly back to its gloominess. "How about you?" he asked Tobi.

"A few dango with sweet sauce" he smiled.

"Dango?" Deidara questioned as the bartender left.

"I love dumpling Senpai!"

"Ok, ok. Jeaz, un"

From the front of the bar came a bang. Bursting in proudly was a tall, muscular man in his thirties with choppy brown hair and matching chocolate eyes. He walked as if he was better than everyone else; he flirted with every woman there, but froze when his eyes caught Deidara.

"Wellll..Hello little miss" he flirted, leaning closely over her.

"Excuse me but…" Deidara started.

"Sh..sh..sh" he shushed, pressing a finger to her lips, "Princesses like you don't need to say a word, your looks tell it all. Now how about a kiss?" He pursed his lips, and closed into his target. Before Madara could get his hands around the punks neck Deidara slammed her knee in his crotch.

'She sure is good at that' Madara chuckled in his mind when watching the foolish man toppled to the ground.

"I am a man!" she lied fiercely, causing the joker some embarrassment. "C'mon Tobi we're leaving un!" She took her partners hand roughly and pulled him out. She listened to him complaining about his dango until they reached a desolate place in the town; a bench under a flickering street lamp.

"Quiet. I promise you can have dango some other time, but for now shut up about it" she ordered, facing him.

"….um, Senpai?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are we going to hold hands all night?' he asked as he squeezed the hand that grabbed his earlier.

She blushed, and filled some space between them. "y..No!" she yelled, nervously while pulling back and sitting on the bench.

"What's on your mind?" asked the non-Tobi voice Deidara was now used to.

"That guy in the bar"

"You mean that he was a useless addition to society" Madara replied.

"That and the fact that he reminded me of someone.."

"Who?"

"Just some jerk that pushed me farther to leave my hometown" she sighed, "Though I guess I could thank him"

He sat next to her, "I think you have a story to tell"

"Fine un…"

~About seven years ago~

Deidara laid on the floor mat in her room; her legs were crunched up to her chest and her hair fanned out everywhere. "Happy birthday to me" sung with the saddest tune while rubbing her index finger through the dust on her floor.

"Dei Dei!" her mother shirked, blasting into her bedroom. She rushed to her daughter and dug her nails into the flesh of Deidara's arms. "Important news!"

Deidara winced.

"We need to clean you, style your hair and sex you up, Dei Dei darling" she giggled madly.

Deidara stared blankly to only receive a hard slap from her mother. "Ask me what the good news is!"

"What's the good news, mother?" she recited with no joy.

"A feudal leader is coming into town in search of a new mistress, and he's paying a whole lot of money to buy her!"

"I'm not doing this!" yelled Deidara impulsively.

Kimiko slapped her child a few times, "Yes! You! Well! Now dress in this new outfit I got" she screamed and threw the garment at her. Kimiko left like the worse tsunami.

Deidara obediently dressed in the black top shaped like an undersized bra and the short skirt. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. 'Don't worry all you have to do is make sure the guy doesn't pick you' She wiped her tears and was on her way; her mother one step behind.

The Feudal leader had a huge royal tent set up, which was much bigger than any house or building in their crumbing town. Outside the tent waited many underdressed girls with high hopes. The crowd was restless until the feudal leader appeared before them. He was average looking with choppy brown hair and chocolate eyes to match. He was tall, muscular, and wore the finest robes.

"Ladies please all join me!"

A wave of woman rushed into the rich man's tent, and Deidara was pushed in afterwards. Inside the feudal leader was surrounded by food and woman feeding him, rubbing him, and even some on his lap. These were all not enough when his eyes caught Deidara. He shoved the girls off , and pulled Deidara into his lap.

Deidara yelped, staring helplessly at the man holding.

He traced her chest pleased, not interested in any other matter.

'Get a hold of yourself Deidara!' she yelled through her mind. Her leg stretched out, knocking him hard in the groin area.

"ooooooooooooo" he groaned in pain.

"oops did I do that un!" she shouted, proudly as girls started dumbfounded. Deidara stood up and grabbed a handful of rice. She stuffed the gooey messed into her mouth letting it all overflow onto herself. Loudly she burped in the feudal leader's face.

"I have made my decision about you!" he boomed. Deidara smiled wildly already expecting what to hear. "You're perfect!" he grinned and pulled her in a hug.

"B...but I'm everything a lady isn't" she stuttered.

"Exactly, I just love someone I get to tamed" he purred as Deidara frowned. He looked towards her mother. "Have her come back tomorrow, nicely clothed and perfumed and I will pay you fully"

"Yes sir" Kimiko responded while taking her daughter and then dragged her home. "I don't know what you were thinking back there Dei Dei, but if you ever go against me again I'll kick the crap out of you!" she yelled as she threw Deidara in her room like a sack of potatoes.

"There's one last hope" she whispered, and then snuck of. Her legs burned as she ran, but it didn't matter at the moment. When she reached the destination, her stomach drop. The building her Master taught her was boarded up with no sign of life.

'no..' She pounded her fists in the door. "No this can't be…Roshi-senpai! Senpai! I need you!" she cried at the top of her lungs. Her knees buckled and she hit the ground. Her hand gripped her stomach where the mouth that her master stitched up laid. Above, a folded white paper hit her in the head. Hastily, Deidara unwrinkled the sheet to read its contents. "'Deidara, I can no longer teach you for the fact you are a girl and this plays with me mentally. I tried my best to overcome from Akira, but I was unsuccessful. So long, your Senpai, Roshi'" she whimpered and let the tear dripped on the paper. "You stupid old man!" she hollered.

She wasn't sure how she got home due to her numbness, but she seemed to manage. In her room she through a fit, tossing anything she could find. "I hate my life!" she bellowed as she kicked the box containing her father's old things. Things spilled all over, but only one thing caught her mind. Deidara picked up the sheet of cream paper and read.

"'Birthday May 5th, Father: Akira" she smiled. "Mother Kimiko" she growled. "Gender: Male..what?"

She reread many times till she knew it was actually written there. "It must have been some mistake!"

With hope within her Deidara dressed as a boy, and left her hometown for good.

~About seven years later~

"The end" Deidara yawned, half slumping off the bench. Madara scooped her into his arms and carried her. She was too tried to mind the help.

-End of chapter, to be continued-

AN: It feels so good to be finished with this chapter, personally I think it sucks ;p. It's been a while because my brother dropped a baseball on my labtop, which wreacked the screen. Luckily I have a warranty! I just got it back. I want to thank you all for being very patient with me. I predict 4 more chapters (not short) unless I decide to cut them up into smaller chapters. Thank you all for sticking with me for a year some of you. Whoo! One year anniversary was June 16th! Yay! Well good night and good luck.

PS. SUPER IMPORTANT! Before I had an account I read a fantastic fanfic that I just remembered. I tried searching for it, but I couldn't find it. I need your help; I was hoping someone might know it. It was a HidanXKakuzu fanfic. In it Jashin turned Hidan into a woman. Throughout the story Hidan and Kakuzu fall in love and Hidan surprisingly gets pregnant. That's all I got, so if someone could please tell me I would be super happy, I'll even throw in a prize. First person to find it for me gets a one-shot of any gender bender they want (preferable from Naruto), unless you're not interested So..Plessssse help.


	13. How To Catch a Biju!

AN: This chapter follows some of the Naruto filler, episodes 99, 104, 105, and 112. You should see the Tobi Deidara parts in it if you haven't. It's time to thank reviewers of the last .

Michi-tan

XSweetXSourXSoul

Urufu-han

DeidaraBlondeFox

Akatsuki-kunachi

Wingedhatchling

chasingyesterday

FlyingHigh13

Also thanks to all who have reviewed in the past and have favorite and alerted me. Please please please review after you read, it really helps.

It Ended With a Bang Chapter 13: How To Catch a Biju!

Deidara groaned as her eyes opened to an unfamiliar ceiling. She sat up, and noticed she was in a very plain room with white walls and carpet. She laid in a small bed coated with white sheets; in between the bed was a nightstand. Next to that was an identical bed that contained a sleeping Tobi.

"Tobi," Deidara whispered as she pressed her body forward so it hanged of the bed a little. The mask ninja didn't even stir. "Tobi," she whispered again, but this time she came up to his bedside. Her eyes stared at the mask that was taunting her; she imagined many different faces under the mask. Deidara's fingers wandered to his mask, and she traced the swirly pattern. Without realizing it, her fingers crept to the side of the mask; she was going to lift it.

"Senpai?"

"ah!" Deidara squealed as she jumped backwards, embarrassed.

"Senpai?" Tobi repeated while sitting up in bed.

"I..I..t's nothing. Forget it," Deidara stuttered. "Where are we, hmmm?" she asked to change the subject.

"Don't you remember Senpai?" he chuckled, "You fell asleep."

"I did? Man un, what a burden I am," she murmured as she stood back up.

"So Tobi took you to this hotel to sleep in, aren't I good?"

"Hmm..I'm not giving you praises yet." Deidara pulled her Akatsuki coat over her and buttoned it up.

"Hun?" Tobi uttered.

"Let's see how you do on this mission first" she grinned, leading the way to the door.

"Hooray!" Tobi shouted as he sprinted out into the wilderness.

"Hey, un, slow down," Deidara scolded before running after him.

Only fifteen minutes had past. Deidara and Tobi were walking side by side through a forest. Birds chirped in the trees above and critters scattered along the forest floor. Deidara was already sick of Tobi pointing at every living thing they passed and shouting, 'Look at that Senpai!'

"Loo—"

"Tobi, enough." Deidara growled, starting one of her death glares.

"But Senpai," Tobi whined.

"Tobi I don't care if you saw a bird, snake, bunny, squirrel, spider, beetle, dragonfly, mouse or hog!"

"No Senpai. It was a chipmunk!" Tobi cheered as he picked up the cuddly creature.

Deidara groaned then slapped her face with her palm, "Why? Oh why?"

Tobi yelped, "Ow! It bit me!"

"Then drop it" Deidara growled at him as she continued to walk forward.

"I can't!" he whined, waving the hand that chipmunk was digging his teeth in.

"Get over hear un!" she yelled forcefully while she yank his arm and snacked the critter off of his hand. "There was that so hard?" She released the chipmunk back into its habitat.

"Tobi lost some skin," he whimpered.

Deidara rolled her eyes and walked on. "Just suck on it, you baby."

Tobi licked his finger a few times before getting over the animal's bite; He followed along Deidara's trail. The forest seemed to be becoming less dense the more they went on. The ground they walked on became clearer too as if it was forming into a trail.

"Oh sensei," Tobi uttered.

Deidara turned her head towards him, "Hmm..Better not be another animal."

"No even better. A dango shop and its right there!" he exclaimed while pointing forward to a small, wooden shop with a blue banner clearing reading dango.

"No."

"But remember you said I could have dango when I wanted just last night," he argued.

Deidara bit her lip, "Yah I did, but we have matters to take care of right now."

Tobi started dancing insanely, waving his arms about. "C'mon let's take a break! I've been walking all day and I'm exhausted!" He took off speeding like a bullet towards the shop.

"We haven't been walking long…You don't look exhausted at all," she murmured to herself while walking the lunatic. She had no choice but to follow and sit next to him on the bench in front of the shop. "How can you be so easygoing at a time like this, hmm?" she asked.

"We're trying to catch the biju and we don't even know where it is."

"That's true," she agreed.

"So we should just take it easy," he continued.

"On an important mission?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Important mission? What are we catching again?" Tobi questioned perplexed.

"Three tails, three tails!" she snapped at his direction.

"One-tails, two-tails," he spoke while counting on his fingers. "I'm Tobi, duh!" He then pointed to himself.

Deidara's eyes widen, but then narrowed into a glare.

Luckily the old dango shop lady came with their food before Deidara had a chance to attack Tobi.

"Here's you dango, enjoy" the old lady told them, and then went back into her shop.

"Wow! It looks so good!" Tobi cheered with raised arms. He lowered them and grabbed one of the gooey dango off the plate.

Deidara focused her attention to her partner. 'Wait to eat; he'll need to take off his mask, hmmm...'

"Itadaki-masu!" Tobi left the dango, and slowly lift the corner of the mask. Deidara leaned forward to catch a better look.

He turned facing away from Deidara then lifted his mask; he started to munch on his snack as he praised it.

'Dang it,' she cursed in her mind as she ate a little of the dango.

"Oh it's so good! It's not too sweet or salty, it's perfect!" Tobi complimented. He turned back forward when his mask was down and his dango was done.

"Oh, Senpai Senpai," Tobi said while waving his dango stick. He made it point at a clay figure of a pig that sat on the floor of the dango shop. "Look at that!"

"Hmmm?" Deidara turned her head to look at what he was pointing at, "What about it Tobi?"

"It looks exactly like your work doesn't it?" Tobi questioned as Deidara's eyes narrowed on the pot. 'It does look familiar, hmm.'

"Does that mean your work is….a rip off?" he joked, putting a hand to his mask where his mouth would be.

Deidara looked down; a dark cloud formed about her face. "Tobi you better run," she whispered harshly.

Admittedly, Tobi jumped up concerned.

"Because I'm going to kill you!" she snapped. The goofy ninja took off running but it not enough to not get hit with Deidara's explosion, which send him flying.

"Excuse Madame," Deidara said to the old lady in the dango shop.

"Yes…sonny?"

"Where did you get that?" Deidara asked, pointing at the pig pot.

The old lady chuckled hoarsely, "A young artist came to my shop a while ago, and he had no money. So he offered me this clay pot. He was quite talented, and in fact when you walked in I thought you were that sweet young man, but that was a long time ago…"

Deidara bowed her head, "Thank you." She handed the old woman the money before going to search for Tobi.

In a body implant Tobi laid in the hard forest ground; Deidara play him out by the hair. "Ow, ow, ow!" Tobi whined, "That hurts Senpai."

She placed him on the ground without saying a word.

"Oy! Senpai!" Tobi yelled, running behind her as she walked."You're not still mad are you?"

"What do you mean, hmmm?"

"Well, I didn't mean it at all your art is way better than the junk at the shop," Tobi beamed.

"What!" Deidara growled. 'How dare he insult my father's artwork un!' She stomped her way through the trail.

Tobi sprinted to the tree in front of her, and then stuck his butt out. "I'm hiding my face, but not my butt!"

Deidara walked on, pretending she didn't see a thing. 'Is he trying to cheer me up?'

Again, he jogged to a tree in front of her , but this time peeked behind it with a finger to his mask. "I'm a schoolgirl that loves her Senpai!" he said in his best girl impression. This almost made Deidara burst out laughing, but then she remembered she was furious with him. Tobi got another cold shoulder.

"C'mon Senpai don't be mad," Tobi pleaded, "Let's be friends and catch the 3 tails together." His hand cupped her shoulder friendly.

"Get lost!" she snarled.

Tobi jumped back frightened as a response, and Deidara continued walking.

"But if we don't get to work Senpai, the other members will chew us out," he pressed. "So give me a break."

Still nothing came from Deidara's mouth.

"Oh I know I'll let you take a peek under my mask!"

'So, tempting, un. But I have to ignore him' she sighed in her head. "I said get lost!"

"Oh Senpai! I just might disappear if you say it like that!" Tobi hollered as she became farther away.

She bit her lip, and looked down sadly. "Whatever, I don't care!"

"Guess I have no choice." He rubbed the back of his head in frustration. "I'll go searching by myself for a while" he sighed sadly before going in the different from Deidara.

On his way Tobi heard a rattled in the bushes, and out popped a white rabbit. "Oh, come to Tobi bunny." His finger snagged the bunny by the bottom, but the wild creature pulled back. It hopped along as Tobi followed it. "I'm going to make you mine Mr. Bunny!" he shouted before he tripped over a rock and rolled down a small hill. When he opened his eyes he found himself in some bushes. Parting the leaves and breaking free of his barrier revealed a lake. "What's this?" he question while standing.

"I've discovered a suspicious lake!" he exclaimed, and then looked about his surroundings.

There in the middle of the lake he saw four women walking across it slowing, trying to keep their glowing barrier steady. There was a girl with pink hair, one with short brown hair, another with long black hair, and finally one with a blonde pony tail.

"Hmm, what're they doing?" Tobi spoke, but then a deeper voice said next, "They're from the Hidden Leaf."

He watched as the blonde girl got distracted by a fish jumping out of water, which caused her chakra control to become unstable.

Madara chuckled darkly, "This is the best the Hidden Leaf has to capture a biju, pathetic."

"Ino, focus your chakra on the barrier," he overheard the brown hair woman say.

"A barrier? That's impossible," he said in his Tobi voice. He tilted his head to the other side. "Oh there's another one."

His eyes focused on a man with brown hair crouching behind a rock. "I don't recognize him," Madara murmured to himself. "Oh well! I'll just watch!" he exclaimed as Tobi.

Meanwhile, Deidara was still walking by herself, discovering nothing but forest. Her breaths started to grow deep so she stopped, sitting herself on an abandoned log. "Man, my chest is really hurting" she whispered, pressing a hand to her flattened chest. This only caused her to flinch. She took a quick look around. "Well, I guess the close is clear." First, the Akatsuki coat dropped to the ground, and Deidara pulled her fishnet top just enough. She had the bottom of the fishnet top in her mouth when she started unwrapping the bandages. 'That feels s much better.'

Her relaxation halted when she heard the snap of a twig. She twisted her head in the sounds direction to see a teenage boy with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing an orange outfit. He was standing near a tree in shock, staring at her with blood dripping down his nose.

"Pervert!" she screamed before yanking her shoe off and hitting the teen with it in the face. Quickly she pulled her Akatsuki coat on and buttoned it.

The young ninja rubbed his face, "I'm sorry mis—" He looked back at her. "Akatsuki!"

She looked at him. 'Shoot, it's that bratty nine tailed jinchuriki!' she yelped in her mind.

"I didn't know the Akatsuki had women...I've never seen you before."

"You're the stupid brat that made me blow off my arm, hmmm..." she growled and watched realization come to the kid's eyes.

"You're that guy!" he shouted, then narrowed his eyes. "You were the one that killed Gaara…"

'I could capture the brat for Pein, but I don't think I can take him alone considering last time' she thought. "What of it, I heard he came back to life anyway."

"You, you don't care at all. You're giving us, jinchuriki more troubles than the ones we already have! That's why I hate you Akatsuki scum!" He roared at her.

Her eyes sadden, and then harden. "Shut up! You know nothing about me brat! Do you think I like doing whatever a leader tells me even though I'm not going to get anything out of it!"

The Teen's fists balled up, "Then why'd you join the Akatsuki!"

"I didn't un!" she screamed forcefully, silencing the ninja boy for a while.

"Naruto! How long does it take you to go to the bathroom? We need to get to the lake," A male voice said from a distance.

"I know you're her to capture the three tails, and I'm not going to let you get away."

She looked at the boy, Naruto, and said, "Maybe, but there's not much you can do about the, hmmm. Good luck kid, you'll need it if you're planning on stopping the Akatsuki." A puff of smoke appeared and a giant clay bird flew Deidara away.

"Wait! Dang it!" he cursed, punching the nearby tree before returning to his Sensei.

Near the lake, Tobi watched as the women ninja had the barrier above the three tails, and were expanding it to a bind mode.

"Let's sink the net above the three tails, nice and steady so he doesn't swim off," the brown haired woman told the group.

"Oh no, it really is the three tails Senpai," Tobi exclaimed to himself, "Oh that's right Senpai isn't here..."

Tobi then watched as the brown haired man left behind the boulder and headed toward the women.

"Does he intend to stop them?" Madara asked himself. Next, when the brown haired man got close to the women a boy in a green jumpsuit popped out and kicked the man. By the green jumpsuit kid was a girl with buns. The strange thing was instead of fighting the brown haired man vanished.

"Oh-no! This is really bad, at this rate the three tails will be sealed," Tobi cried out. "But if I go out now, I'll be outnumbered, isn't that right Senpai? …and he isn't here."

More leaf ninja started coming to the scene when the biju started fighting against the seal they were trying to put on it. Waves splashed viciously causing the girls to go flying, and water to spray upward.

"Senpai! Our assignment is here!" Tobi cheered as water sprinkled on him. A giant gray turtle with a spiky shell and red stomach lifted from the water. As the three tails caused more destruction, Tobi hopped through trees nearby to see a young kid letting out an extreme amount of chakra. "Is this?" Madara whispered. The kid's chakra was attaching the three tails toward him. The child's chakra went crazy when a woman he was with got attacked. Tobi sat high in a tree watching this. "Could it be the kid's chakra is manipulating the three tails?" he stated. "That's bad!" he called out while flipping backwards from the branch her sat on. "I need to tell Senpai! D-Deidara Senpai!" he shouted as he took off running franticly.

Deidara lowered her bird to the ground and it disappeared. "I wonder where Tobi is?" she whispered, "Maybe I was a little hard on him." She looked down at her hands, "I was a jerk, big time, hmm."

"Senpai! Senpai!" she heard an annoying voice call for a distance.

'Tobi?' she thought and looked up hopefully.

"Senpai, I know where the biju is, it's in the lake, but there's a big brawl going on!"

"Really, hmmm?" she question before getting up, "Well let's get going."

When they came closer to the lake Deidara spotted two Leaf village anbus standing in trees.

"Shhh…" she whispered to Tobi, so they could tune into their conversation.

"That the regular report?"

"Yeah."

"A fog is forming."

"According to the unit we're taking over for, it's created by the three tails and causes illusions."

"That's news to me, hmmm," Deidara whispered in the anbu's ear. Both the anbu separated from Deidara and jumped through the air.

"That costume!" shouted one before he noticed the clay spider on his shoulder that blew up. Deidara jumped from the tree she stood in and walked to the crater where there were fragments of anbu masks. "Humph.." she hummed, pleased.

"Yeah, Senpai! That was amazing," he congratulated while clapping. "Looks like that's the last of them."

"So you were wrong Tobi, you said there was a lot of leaf ninja fighting to get the three tails,un."

"Well that's how it's supposed to be…that's very strange," he explained, "Oh well it's good we got rid of these ones. Let's snag the biju while we got the chance!"

"Your hundred years too young to be giving me orders, hmmm," she told him off.

'You've got it opposite Deidara..' thought Madara. Deidara opened her hand to reveal a small clay eagle that grew when thrown.

"H-H-Hey Senpai!" Tobi stuttered, "Didn't you hear about the hallucinations?"

She jumped on her creation proudly and snapped, "Who do you think I am? Don't underestimate me,un." She and the eagle took off above the lake.

"Oh boy, she's really got a bad temper," Tobi huffed.

"What a big lake," Deidara commented in the sky, "It will be easy to find if it appears on its own." Inside her hands she held many clay bugs and dropped them into the water below. She smirked when lifting his fingers to her lips to allow the bugs to explode in the water. Right after the giant biju surfaced.

"Oh it looks like a turtle!" Tobi pointed out.

"Duh, un."

"I think you should handle it Deidara-senpai!"

Deidara smirked madly, "Why don't you give it a shot Tobi, you are part of the Akatsuki and I've never seen you in action before, hmm."

"Okay Senpai I won't let you down!"

Deidara watched as Tobi ran frightened away from the attacking biju.

"It's coming after me!" he yelled. "Leader should've sent Kisame to handle a water creature, I think they assigned the wrong people!" That's when the three tails' tail came smashing down on top of Tobi.

'Oh no!' Deidara bit her lip and gripped her clay bird. She looked into the water to see Tobi's coat caught on the three tails itself.

"Idiot," she muttered, "Guess I should help him out." She flew closer to the water to drop her clay fish in. It exploded right next to the biju and Tobi. Tobi came flying out of the water screaming.

"Hmmm." Pein hummed, looking up randomly.

"What is it Pein-sama?" Konan asked.

"I was just wondering how those two were doing, I hope they're not getting into too much trouble."

"That's a silly thing to worry about, Madara is there," Konan mentioned.

"You're right, how foolish of me," he answered before going back to what he was doing.

Back with Tobi and Deidara, Tobi stood on the passed out three tails as Deidara watched him on her clay eagle.

"I did! Banzai! Banzai!" Tobi cheered, "Deidara did you see my justu, one hit and he was done with!"

Deidara stared at him blankly, a little happy for him, but also annoyed with his bragging.

"Now I know why I was given such an important mission."

"You know what Tobi, my clay bomb did most of the work so you should be thanking me, hmmm," she interrupted. "You think your cool to be an Akatsuki member, to be really cool don't talk so much. I guess you could say I'm already cool because of my art." she smiled proudly.

"Senpai you talk a lot though."

Deidara gave Tobi the ultimate death glare, "What was that?"

"I was joking Senpai!" Tobi shouted, but that didn't save him from receiving a bomb.

A few hours passed, and the sun was lowering beyond the horizon. "Beautiful sunset, hmm," Deidara smiled. She was riding her clay bird, which was pulling the rope tied around the three tails. She turned her head to look at Tobi, who was laying on the biju. "I think the three-tails was so weak because it didn't have a host, you got lucky."

Tobi didn't answer.

She sighed for she was really bored, and needed someone to talk to. "Hey Tobi, you don't have to be that cool and stop talking all the time, okay?"

Nothing came from him.

"Come on Tobi at least answer me."

A moan came from Tobi and her eyes widen.

"Hmmm?"

Tobi snored, "Oh that's the spot..Oh my…"

Deidara blushed feverishly. 'What is he dreaming about!' "Ahh! Wake up now!" she cried out embarrassed, tossing many clay bombs his way.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tobi screamed.

"Oops." Deidara uttered beneath her hands.

-End of chapter, to be continued-

AN-I'm surprise about the length, hope everyone enjoy it! The next chapter will be great, I promise a lot of Tobi/MadaraX Deidara action ;). I can't wait to write it! I'll update as soon as I can. Only three more chapters left, oh my. Good night and good luck.


	14. Maybe One More Chance

AN: Hey everyone new chapter with some romance! Thanks to those who review last time…

Dead Nagato Russ

Mew Cinda

XSweetXSourXSoulX

Akatsuki-kunachi

Michi-tan

DrMaggieXD

SasoXDei

Antanique013

Wingedhatchling

LatyfeSurLeSora

(blank)

It Ended With a Bang Chapter 14: Maybe One More Chance…

Now, the sun had completely set on Tobi and Deidara's wild adventure. By this time they had the biju on land, still pulling it by robes. Deidara sat on her clay eagle adding to the efforts of the movement of this great beast.

"We need to find a clear area so we can drop off this annoying thing, un," Deidara directed.

"But how do we do that Senpai, we are nowhere near the underground base," Tobi questioned, titling his head to the side.

She sighed, "Tobi you dunce. Remember the last time the Akatsuki received a biju?"

"Oh yah! We were in a dark and scary place where everyone was fuzzy looking like on a bad screen!"

"Yah, un. So we need to get in an empty spot so we don't get ambushed," she informed the orange mask ninja.

"How about in there Senpai?" Tobi questioned while pointing at a very covenant cave on a hill side.

'Strange, how'd he see that and I didn't? I must be going crazy,' she thought before her and Tobi pushed the biju into the cave. Spontaneously, with a little chakra they both ended up in the Akatsuki's secret meeting place.

"Leader isn't even here," Deidara huffed angry then turning her attention to the gigantic beast next to her.

"Senpai, that's because Pein-Sama said we had till tomorrow to get the Biju here!"

"Dang it, I forgot," she cursed, "Guess we'll have to leave the Biju here and get a hotel room for the night." As she spoke the two of them returned to reality.

"Yah! Let's have fun!" Tobi cheered, running in front of Deidara.

"I did not say that un. Besides I'm tired I want to go to bed, hmm," she groaned following at a very slow pace. Her eyes kept a close look at the surroundings around her; something seemed too familiar.

"I think there's a town coming up Senpai, maybe they have games there!"

Deidara stopped dead in her tracks when her eyes widen upon the town not too far from her. It was built on a plain scrap of land, with no grass or water source around it. The homes where constructed of cheap wood that were already rotting, and were only the size of shacks. That was all Deidara could see from where she was standing but it was enough. She step back to quickly that she lost her balance, and tumbled to the ground below her. Fingers dug into the nearby dirt. "H-how did we get here?"

"Senpai?"

"It's impossible!" she screamed; her legs scrunched up to her chin.

"Deidara!" Madara yelled. He too kneeled on the ground, but his hands tightly clutched Deidara's trembling shoulders.

"You can't make me go, I—"

"I know I can't, but are you going to live in fear your whole life?" he spat, "Face your fear."

Deidara's body straighten out of its fearful stance, and not long after she planted her feet on the ground. "Okay, I'm ready to go 'home'."

As their feet crunched through the unpaved, Deidara noticed sights that we the same from when she was a child. Adults trashed on the street filthy, broke, and wasted. Little kids ran around in their rags trying to scramble up enough food for the night. Lastly, there were the brothels and the women coming out of them dressed to show off their bodies. Nobody in this god forsaken had a smile on their face.

Deidara shivered a little at the sights, but become relieved when she glanced at Tobi by her side.

"So...this is where you grew up?"

"Yah," Deidara sighed. "And I not proud of it."

"Excuse me young men, you looking for someone to have fun with," a scratchy voice asked. "Because I'm the woman for the job."

Deidara glanced down to see the words came from. There curled up on the ground was a woman with fizzy gray hair pulled up into a pony tail; her face was covered in deep ceases that it made her face look like it was melting off. Her low cut top showed off her saggy breasts, and her mini-skirt illustrated her boney legs. Between her red painted lips she had a lit cigarette. The last thing Deidara noticed was a sign in her fingers reading, 'Will work for food of cigarettes'.

"Sorry, my friend and I aren't interested," Deidara stated, and stepped forward. Before she could move any farther the old woman's nails dug into the sleeve of her coat.

"You'll enjoy yourself," she smirked evilly. It was a smirk she knew too well, one that made her blood boil. 'No it can't be.' she told herself in her mind. The old woman before her stared at wonder at Deidara's face until her eyes filled with tears.

"Akira is that you? I'd know your face anywhere!" She pounced onto Deidara, latching her arms around Deidara's waist. "It's me Kimiko," she whispered softly. At that moment Deidara's eyes filled with rage, and hate. "I always knew you loved me…" Kimiko said before Deidara's fist made contact with her face. Kimiko went flying into the wall of the brothel, a noticeable drip of blood flowed out of her mouth. Before she had time to question what was going on Deidara violently picked her up and slammed her into the wall. She slammed her fist into her cheek this time.

"You Bitch!" she yelped, kicking the helpless elderly woman in the ribs. "I hate you!" Deidara went into rapidly striking her in the face until blood stained Deidara's hands. "Do you know how much I suffered! You hag! You deserve to die!" she shrieked, her fist about to collide again, but another hand stopped her. She whipped her end to see an orange mask.

"Tobi! What are you doing un!"

"Believe me Deidara I'm all for revenge, but this is pathetic. Look at her."

Deidara look at her monster and saw the opposite, an old lady bloody in the face whimpering.

"It's not fair!" Deidara cried, "Why can't I force myself to beat on someone defenseless, like she did to me! Why!" Tears squeezed out of her eyes.

"Because…you're a better person."

"Bull…" Deidara whispered harshly before walking away from the scene.

"Deidara…?" the old Kimiko squeaked, "…I'm sorry…"

Tobi followed behind Deidara.

"I want to leave here now," Deidara spoke emotionless.

"Let's go find a hotel then…Senpai."

* * *

Tobi and Deidara walked into their hotel room in a town far away from Deidara's dark memories. So far Deidara hasn't uttered a word since then; when she made it to the room she threw herself on the bed.

"Tobi, hmmm?"

"Yah?"

"I'm just like her, my mother…" she hissed.

"That's—"

"Let me finish. We're both abused women who treat everyone around them like crap, I don't deserve to live!" she cursed, strongly, and then gasped at her partner's next move. His body was hovered over her; she could barely see me because of the darkness of the room.

"You are not a bad person!" he yelled, lowering his face close to hers. "You made a bitter person like me fall in love…" he added along with a gentle kiss on her lips. Eyelids of Deidara shut in pleasure. 'No...I don't want this' she forced into her mind as his lips trailed down her neck. His hand positioned itself on her waist. 'No…Yes! Yes I do!' she fought back in her mind and reacted by kissing him back on the lips. Her hands traced the smooth skin of his face.

"Wow, you have a face," Deidara pointed out, semi-shocked.

"Did you think I had a mask for a face, you can be a dunce sometimes Deidara."

"Hey that's what I called you today," she pouted, "What about you Tobi you should be checked to see if you have MPD, because I swear you're a different person at times."

"A ninja never reveals his secrets," he whispered in her ear as his other hand unbuttoned her Akatsuki coat.

"Do you really love me?" she gasped as she untied her hair into a mass of mess.

"Yes." Deidara slipped out of her coat for him and started to unbutton his.

"I'm ready to give it a try again," she spoke softly before rolling herself out of bed. Layer by layer she undid her compress over her chest. She nearly growled in frustration until the wrap slithered to the ground. Over her she pulled on her fishnet top and blushed. "I feel like a woman."

Behind her Tobi wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's a good thing you are." She felt his hand stroke up and down her leg, which caused her to quickly fling into his bare chest.

"You're embarrassing me," she admitted. "And when did you take your shirt off un!" she squealed as her hand touched his bare abs.

"Well, you took long enough," he chuckled, taking hold of face.

She blushed again. "Shut up un and come get me." Deidara ran into bed, and laid into bed. Her lips released a nervous breath that turned into a moan when he started to kiss up her neck. The more he kissed the closer he came to her until he was over her again. She kissed him back, but this time slipped her tongue in. Madara almost relaxed at the soft massaging in his mouth, but then continue them making out. Moans and kisses lead to more clothing being dropped and pleasure screams from Deidara. They tried to keep the voice down so the people in the rooms next to them didn't catch on to what they were doing.

-End of Chapter, to be continue-

AN: I have a poll on my profile page for what my next Naruto fanfiction after this one ends, so please include your input. Another thing is I'm really getting into wanting to write oneshots. So if anyone has any requests for pairings I'll gladly do them . It can be any pairing even gender bent if you'd like. Though I can't do one of a show I don't know and I've never done a yaoi or yuri, so I'm not sure if I'd be good at it just to warn you. If you're interested leave a request in a review, I'll probably take the first three. Thanks for reading and good night and good luck.


	15. All the Same

Author's Note: Surprise! Yes I know its been forever (a whole year!) that I have written anything. Issues from last year erupted, where I pretty much had no time to do anthing. My life was homework and going to class and getting money for school. In all getting older is a bitch and I transitioned horribly. I t\feel absolutely terrible for prolonging this, but I think a little hiatus was what I really needed. So I aplogize greatly! But I also thank a lot of you for still reviewing and messaging me~ Without that I would've been encouraged to continue, so thank you thank you thank you! I love everyone one of you that has stuck around~ So, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Since I haven't written in a while my style is a little different. Please tell me if I made any mistakes~

And please tell me if you want this to continue or you don't think its worth it, so please review. Please enjoy~

It Ended with a Bang Chapter 15: All the same

Deidara stretched her arms, and soon after rolled over on her side. The thing that frightened her was when her bare skin brushed against someone else's flesh. Her eyes blinked open to see a man with an orange mask covering his face, and black hair peaking out. Her memories of last night filled Deidara's mind, causing her to blush. A deep ache in her heart humped in her chest. She sat up, and covered her face with her hands.

"What did I do, un?" she mumbled in her palms, which were licking her. After taking a few breaths to calm herself, she glanced over at the masked man. Every tension in her body melted away when she laid her eyes on him. She finally put her trust in someone.

"Maybe…it was okay," she whispered, automatically letting her fingers twirl through his locks. Her fingers became curious when they started trailing down to his mask. 'Well..He let me kiss him, why can't I see his face?' she questioned in her mind. She started to lift the corners of his mask; she lift it far enough to see his closed eyes. This is when the white lids opened revealing red eyes. Deidara instantly jumped back, landing on the room's floor in the process.

'Those eyes I've seen them before…'

Tobi groaned before sitting up. He fixed his mask over his face while doing so.

'Those eyes..Were red…they look like those of an…'

"Morning Senpai!" Tobi cheered while turning his face towards her.

'An Uchiha. Those eyes that belong the same type of person that killed my father.' She growled in her mind. On the outside, her hands clenched into fists and began to tremble.

Tobi climbed off the bed and crawled to her till he was eye level with her. However; his voice was not that of "Tobi". "What is it Deidara? Didn't you have a good time last night?"

Deidara's immediate reaction was to shove him out of the way. She ran into the bathroom, locking him out. On the tile floor she sat as she hugged her knees tightly to her chest. She could feel the wetness prick at the edges of her eyes.

'He knew how much I HATE Uchihas and he still let me—HE TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME!' she screamed in her head, causing the painful thoughts of yesterday to replay in her mind and making the joy she had melt away. It almost reminded her of the other time a man toyed with her now damaged heart.

~About 4 years earlier~

It had been about one year since the spunky Deidara snuck her way into the Rock village by pretending to be a boy, highly supported on her birth certificate. She was able to settle somewhat into her new town; although so far she wasn't making much of a statement as a ninja. She remained in a genin squad lead by a ninja of a higher level.

Today was a different day though that changed Deidara's whole life around…

"Alright," a senior ninja spoke to the three genins in front of him, including Deidara and two boys who tend to reject Deidara's presence completely. "You are getting a new leader. I would like you to meet Yukio."

At the sound of the name, a young man that was only a few years older than Deidara appeared. His warm chocolate eyes grazed over the group as he brushed a strand of rustic hair out of his face. "Nice to meet you," he grinned, flashing off an incredibly white smile that caused Deidara to blush.

She gripped onto her sleeves while cursing herself for even thinking that the boy looked remotely cute. She mentally fought back her girlish urges. 'You just think he looks nice, un. Nothing more.'

They learned the mission was simple enough; all they needed to do was pass on a scroll of information to a nearby outpost. Easy enough, right?

On their way there, the team made a quick stop to freshen up. Deidara watched awkwardly as the two other teammates talked amongst themselves.

"Hmmm, excuse me?" she muttered to only receive a conjoined glare. She didn't try any more after that and decided to sit by herself. But it wasn't far after a wrenching pain throbbed through her chest. 'Shit, un. It hurts!' She glanced around to notice the others were currently busy, so she snuck away from them. When the close was clear she started unbinding herself and felt the relief pulse through her body. Before she had a chance to relax anymore a voice interrupted.

"Comrade?"

Deidara turned in horror as she revealed herself to none other than her leader, Yukio. His eyes were focused mainly at the blonde's bare breasts, glinting in the moonlight. She thought he was going to yell. Hit her. Tell. 'I'm going to go to prison...' she whimpered in her mind as she chewed her lip.

In one flash, Yukio's hands tenderly cupped her face, and his lips parted in a promising whisper. "I'm not going to tell."

Her eyes snapped open, quickly roaming into his to search for an answer. "W-why, un?"

"You are a strong ninja. I watched what you could do with your clay," he gently took her hands and traced the mouths upon them. "And your precious gift."

The blonde couldn't help but lean closer to the boy who made her feel secure. No one had ever complimented her like that and she just knew it meant something. The growing beats of her heart could not lie to her.

So, many months passed with Deidara's trust in Yukio standing strong. To Deidara's gratefulness she even gave credited of her mission accomplishments to Yukio. He was desperate to travel up the ladder of being a higher ranked ninja and Deidara was glad to contribute. She worked hard to heighten Yukio's rank; she even sometimes saved his ass a few times. In return to her being loyal, Yukio gave her the best feeling of all: love. He would tenderly crease her and whispers of nothings that almost made Deidara forget her dreadful past.

All was good, and that morning when she woke up her happiness increased. A small note was stuck on the door of her current tenet. Excitedly, she ran her fingers along it and whispered the inscribed words:

Deidara,

Please meet with me at my quarters. I have something very important to tell you.

With love,

Yukio

"With love? Love?" the blonde whimpered as she crumbled the note close to her heart. For once in her life everything was okay.

She could barely contain herself, so she leaped upon roofs of various buildings just so she could reach him faster. Her breath came out briskly as she rapped her red knuckles on the door.

'This is happening'

'This is REALLY happening, un!'

Her head snapped up and out of her thoughts when they door swung up. Something in the back of her mind screamed something was wrong when she noticed Yukio's beautiful smile was replaced with a nasty sneer.

It was too late to react when she felt a rough hand, no his rough hand, pull over her mouth and yank her into the room.

"Yukio!" she screamed while her high-pitched voice while kicking him.

In pure anger, he jerked her ponytail up causing her legs to dangle above the solid ground below.

"What are you doing, un!" she yelped out while scratching at his hand, but not too hard. Her heart was telling her not to hurt, not too bad at least.

A low cackle burned her eardrums, "You stupid girl! I see why they don't make girls ninja's now. They are so easy to trick."

"T-trick?" Her voice cracked as a pain in her chest vibrated. The tears forming in her eyes were held back in sheer well.

He laughed darker, harder. "You still don't get it. I. Used. You."

"But, you said you loved me!" she screamed out; she was still hanging onto to her last sting of hope. The last thread that held her heart together was so close to snapping, but he could help her. She didn't want to believe that he didn't care anymore.

"How could I love a monstrous freak? Have you seen your hands?" he growled, "They defy nature itself."

Her face went numb. Nothing held back the flowing tears anymore.

"I'll do the world a favor by turning you in, and then I will finally be a Jounin." He shook her like a useless rag doll. "Guess you were good for ONE thing."

_Snap._

The thread had broken and her heart was in pieces. It hurt: the pain throbbing from her chest throughout her body. She became completely numb; she saw no point of moving anymore.

_'He doesn't love me'_

_'I'm a freak'_

_'Who could love me!'_

Intensely, anger flowed throughout her veins allowing her to move again. She didn't release her hands from his throat even when she heard his helpless breathes. With all her strength she whipped him against the nearby wall. Her hands dug into the pouches at her side, gobbling up the clay.

An insane, broken smirk shined across Deidara's lips. "You fucked with the wrong person, un!"

She stuffed the clay bombs and left before she could turn back on herself, because after all, she still loved him.

She still loved the bastard that used her and broke her heart.

Behind her, a fiery explosion boomed. Derbies and charcoals spread every which way when the whole apartment complex went. Also killing other members who lived there.

There was no way Deidara could stay in the Hidden Rock Village anymore. To do that she would have to reveal the truth, and even then who would trust her.

She was considered a monster.

So, she left her dream of becoming a ninja and became rouge.

~About 4 years later~

Totally hatred burned in her eyes; the hatred for Yukio, but most of all Tobi or whoever he really was. She couldn't believe that she let herself fall into that same trap again.

Sucking it up, Deidara walked out of the bathroom while ignoring the hyper-ness of the comrade she no longer trusted.

"Senpai~!" Tobi squealed while yanking on the sleeve of her jacket. Without a word, Deidara pushed the man over and continued to button her Akatsuki coat over her bind chest.

"Senpai…?" Tobi whimpered on the ground with n innocent tilted head.

"Stop wasting time. We have Junchiriki to take care of, un!" she fired before leaving the hotel room.

Behind the mask Madara sighed, "She knows, damn."

Soon after, he got up on his feet following Deidara closely behind just as always, but this time he knew the journey together had taken a turn for the worse.

Deidara was going to be even more standoffish than usual.

-End of chapter, to be continued-


End file.
